


A revenge is best served hot

by oobijor



Series: Plots and Schemes for love [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Revenge, Smut, cursing, i don't know what to put in the tags anymore, mentions of other wanna one members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: When Jihoon wanted to make Seongwu pay for everything he's done to him but can he serve his revenge while it's hot or someone will mend his broken heart before he even does?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo I'm baaaaack! Is it too soon? Lol I guess I just have so much time and I love writing sooooo... I was thinking of doing other winkships but nielwink drags me so much lol 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

“Good morning, my Hoonie!” The tall lanky man greets him as soon as he entered the school gates.

 _Ah it’s another one of those days again._ Jihoon thinks.

All eyes on them. Girls who fawn over Ong Seongwu looks at the man as if they have those heart eyes like in those of in animations but send death glares at him and boys who find it weird seeing two men together being all touchy with each other. Who can blame them, Jihoon thinks. When you’re dating the one of the campus crushes, it’s almost impossible not to earn judging eyes here and there.

It’s already been over three months since they started dating. They even just celebrated their 100th day a few days ago but Jihoon still can’t believe it if he’s to be honest. He’s a nobody whilst Seongwu is one of the hottest boys in their high school. Even students from other school knows him. It all started when one day, Seongwu approached him and introduced himself. They hang out and then Seonwgu confessed and Jihoon eventually fell for him.

Seongwu puts his arms around Jihoon’s shoulder.

“How’s my Hoonie?” The older said and poked Jihoon’s cheek.

“Ah hyung stop doing that. We’re in public!”

“So what? We’re not doing anything.”

“But they’re looking!”

“Hey what did I say about that?”

 _“I chose to date you. Now if they don’t like it when they see us, it’s their problem.”_ Jihoon can still hear Seongwu’s voice that day when he said that.

“B-but…”

“Hey no buts or I’ll kiss you right here, right now.”

Jihoon can already feel the glares of the people around them sharply hitting his back and he couldn’t bear more of it if Seongwu pushes it.

“Okay, fine. Let’s just get in to class already!” Jihoon said, blushing.

“You are so cute I don’t know what to do with you.”

 

 

 

 

Seongwu’s class is a year ahead of Jihoon’s. What Seongwu does in the morning is wait for Jihoon and drops him off to his classroom then goes straight in his own class.

“See you later at lunch?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Don’t I get a kiss?”

“Hyung stop~”

“I’m just kidding. See you later!” Then Seongwu sprints off to his own class.

“I should be getting paid to clean your desk of the hate notes before you even get here.” Hyeop said as Jihoon sat on his desk.

“I’m sorry, Hyeop. I’ll treat you something next time.”

“I meant that as a joke, Jihoon but okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

Class went on smoothly until lunch. Jihoon went to eat with Seongwu and his friends. Other times, Jihoon goes to lunch with Hyeop and Seongwu would just tag along. He feels sorry for Hyeop during those times, it’s not like he can leave right in the middle of eating.

Hyeop is Jihoon’s best friend in high school but he doesn’t exactly like Seongwu at the very least. Hyeop thinks Seongwu is a conceited jerk who thinks he can make everyone fall for him. As Jihoon and Seongwu’s relationship grows, he tells Hyeop that his boyfriend is nowhere near of what he thinks he is but his best friend just shrugs it off. He remembers Hyeop saying: “Hey, I don’t like him but that doesn’t mean I want you guys to break up. If you’re happy with him, then I’m happy for you too. Don’t worry about me.”

“Hey, wait for me before you go home okay?” Seongwu said.

“Why?”

“Nothing. I just want to walk you home today.”

“I told you, you really don’t have to do that.”

“Can you just let me this time, please?” Seongwu said in the cutest tone he can and claps his hand.

“You’re not fair! You know I’m weak for that, Hyung!”

“Then is it a yes?”

Jihoon nods and hides his excitement in front of Seongwu’s friends who are clearly avoiding their eyes because of embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon did wait for Seongwu at the gates that day.

“Hey, Hoonie. Did you wait long?”

“Not really. I just got here a few minutes ago.”

“That’s good. Let’s go?” Seongwu asked as he reached for Jihoon’s hands.

It was such a wonderful feeling being in love, Jihoon thinks. Seongwu right beside him, holding his hand and walking home together.

_I wish we can stay like this forever._

Forever is a big word now that Seongwu only has a few months before graduation. Jihoon will be left alone in high school and his boyfriend will probably go to Seoul for college.

 _Yeah forever._ Jihoon repeats

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing changed and the same thing happened for days: Seongwu waiting for him in front of school in the morning and walks him home sometimes. Their time during lunch was lessened but Jihoon couldn’t care less. Seongwu said he’s spending more time and eat with his friends now that graduation is almost there. Says he doesn’t want Jihoon to get uncomfortable around them during lunch. Jihoon doesn’t mind, he spends enough time with Seongwu and thinks he also has a life outside of their relationship.

Until one day. He was greeted by a rainy morning but not Seongwu.

 _Maybe he didn’t bring an umbrella._ Jihoon thinks.

Jihoon went straight to class and still thinks if Seongwu made it to school today.

“Your boyfriend is a grown man, Jihoon. It’s just rain?” Hyeop said.

“It’s just that I haven’t seen him this morning and I’m kind of worried. What if he got stuck somewhere because he doesn’t have an umbrella with him?”

“Really? Are you his mom?”

“No, I’m his boyfriend.”

Hyeop just rolled his eyes and goes back to his notes.

“Hey I’ll go to his room later at lunch. Don’t wait for me, okay?”

“Do whatever you want, Jihoon.”

Jihoon does not care if Hyeop is throwing a fit at him. What’s more important is Seongwu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lunch time and Jihoon rushed to the right wing of the school where seniors’ classrooms are located. He can only count the times he went here but that’s just because Seongwu always goes to his classroom.

He’s nearing the room and saw the door is open. There must be people inside, he thinks.

“I’m done. I’m not doing it.” It was Seongwu’s voice. Jihoon wanted to call him, and hug him because he was so worried all this morning but he realized he must be talking to his friend. He waited.

“Hey you lost the game! This is part of the dare, Seongwu!”

“You asshole! Don’t you have conscience? Jihoon is gonna be hurt! I’m not doing that.”

_Me? I’ll be hurt? Why?_

“Since when did you care? Just break up with him before graduation that’s it. You’ll be off to college anyways you won’t see him anymore. This is why you don’t play when you have nothing to bet on, Seongwu.”

_Break up with me? Bet?_

“I didn’t mean it to be like this…”

_He’s just dating me because he lost a game with his friends? I’m the dare?_

Suddenly, he felt as if the rain becomes heavier and sounds of thunder now enveloping the skies. Jihoon finds himself walking back to his classroom.

_I’m so stupid why haven’t I realized the time he approached me three months ago? He doesn’t even know me. That was even the first time we talked and I fell for all of that. You are fucking stupid, Park Jihoon. Yeah sure, believe that THE Ong Seongwu actually likes you when you’re a nobody._

Jihoon’s thoughts were stopped when he felt something in his cheeks.

_Does he even deserve my tears?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m walking you home, Jihoon.” Hyeop said. After seeing his best friend was so out of it the whole day, Hyeop was asking Jihoon what happened in which the latter only waves it off and tells him it’s nothing.

“Hyeop, I’m really okay.”

“This is because of Seongwu, right? I knew that boy will do no good to you!”

Right now, Jihoon wanted to agree on Hyeop so much. If he just listened to him when he met Seongwu, life would be so much better right now.

“It’s not, Hyeop I’m just—“

“Hey, Hoonie!”

Jihoon flinched at the call of his name.

_You can still call me by that name? You’re really amazing, Ong Seongwu._

“Hey Hyeop, I’m going. See you tomorrow.” Jihoon walks towards the gate ignoring the approaching Seongwu behind.

Seongwu caught up and grabbed his wrist.

“Hey, Hoonie. I called you, didn’t you hear me?”

That name is supposed to make him feel the butterflies in his stomach but right now, Jihoon wanted to puke.

“Oh you did? I thought you were calling ‘Hoonie’. My name’s Jihoon not Hoonie.”

He’s so mad right now. He can feel his blood boiling inside. Seongwu is lucky that Jihoon is still rational at the moment or else, he would beat the hell out of him right this instant.

“Hey, what’s the problem?” Seongwu was caressing Jihoon’s arms which the latter snatched back.

“I don’t know hyung, you tell me! Ah I should call you sunbae right now.” Jihoon said and bowed to Seongwu.

“Jihoon, what’s happening?”

“Oh nothing, sunbae. I just heard you played this really nice game and you lost…”

Jihoon’s voice is cracking. He knows he’s on the verge of crying and he will break down if he continues. But he can’t stop himself.

“…and what was the bet again? Ah! I think it was something like dating me or something?”

“Jihoon…”

Then his vision starts to blur with water flooding his eyes. How he wished the rain could’ve continued so that his tears will just fall with it without anyone to see.

“…h-how did you—“

“How did I know? That’s more important right now, is it?”

“Jihoon…I really didn’t want to do this…”

“But you did hyung! You have a choice!”

“I’m sorry, Jihoon. I really am but please let me explain myself…”

“Explain yourself? Do you even have the right to do that?”

Then the tears flowed. It hurts. Something in his chest hurts. Then the sobs came out.

“Jihoon please…I know I fucked up I’ll do anything just forgive me.” Seongwu tries to reach out for Jihoon’s hand.

“Then don’t talk to me anymore…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon didn’t want to tell Hyeop what happened but the only thing the latter knows is that they broke up. The last thing he wants is a fist fight with his best friend and his ex-boyfriend.

“I just got tired of him. I don’t like the attention anyways.”

Then Hyeop said nothing but looks at Jihoon, scanning him.

“What?”

“You’re hiding something from me.”

“Why would I hide something from you? You said you don’t like him. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“You’re right but if that punk messes with you again, let me know.”

“Sure.”

Jihoon still sees Seongwu around school of course but he tries his best not to even look at the man. Sometimes Jihoon sees the older looking at him but maybe it was a symptom of a post breakup feeling.

_You were just a dare to him, Jihoon. Get over yourself._

Every time he remembers it, he feels angry. He wanted to hit Seongwu until he feels what it felt like for him. He wanted to get back at him and his friends but Jihoon thinks he’s one lucky asshole because it’s only days until graduation and he will be far away from him.

He should be glad though but Jihoon feels empty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2 years later…

“Why won’t you go to Seoul with me? What kind of friend are you?”

“The best one.”

“Yeah right, but you’re leaving me alone.”

“Isn’t it more like you’re leaving me? You know I can’t leave Masan, Jihoon-ah.”

“I hate you!”

“You love me. Come here.” Hyeop asked Jihoon for hug.

“Just come visit me here, or I’ll visit you there. Take care, Jihoonie?”

It was the day that Jihoon is leaving. He decided to study in Seoul for college and Kwon Hyeop is staying back in Masan. He spent all his high school years with Hyeop and it feels very strange that his best friend won’t be there when he enters his new school.

“You too, Hyeop.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

First thing Jihoon did was settle in the apartment he got from the internet. The owner was looking for two bed spacer that will rent the place. It was near the university he will be attending and it’s very cheap. But right now, looking at the place it doesn’t feel like it’s cheap. Maybe he got the wrong address?

He brought up his phone and checks the passcode to enter the house.

“Oh? Hi!” A boy was sitting on the sofa said.

“Hello. I’m Park Jihoon. I’ll be the new tenant here.”

The boy stood up and shook his hands.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Daehwi. I guess we’re housemates now?”

The boy was small. Jihoon doubts if he’s in college already but does a high school student rent apartments in Seoul, he asks himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Daehwi showed Jihoon his room. It was a nice room and the bed was even bigger than his back at Masan.

“So which University are you in?”

“Yonsei.”

“Eehhhh?? Really? You must be rich then?”

Jihoon just laughs it off. They’re not that rich. They’re in the middle class but enough to have him enrolled on one of the most prestigious universities in Seoul. He’s the only son anyways.

“How about you, Daehwi-ssi?”

“Oh just call me Daehwi and I’m not in college yet. I’m graduating this year but I guess my mom wants to get rid of me early so here I am.”

“Oh? I thought you look too young to be in college. I was right.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to unpack now, hyung. Welcome!”

“Thanks, Daehwi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon still has to go to the admissions office to submit his papers before he starts attending school. He entered the campus and it was nothing more like his high school. Jihoon suddenly felt scary.

_All of this and I’m alone. I miss Hyeop! I wish he was here._

Jihoon saw students when he goes to find the admissions office. He got a map from the brochures his mom brought when they first applied for Jihoon’s exam.

“Shit, I think I’m lost.”

“Jihoon? Are you Park Jihoon?” A familiar voice said.

_Ong Seongwu?! You’ve got to be kidding me!_

“Hey it’s really you! I thought I was just seeing things!”

_Of all the universities in Korea I have to be in the same one with this guy right here?! Tell me this is a nightmare._

“Yeah it’s me. I-I’ve got to get to the admissions office.”

 _And file my transfer papers._ Jihoon says in his mind.

“But I heard you said you’re lost and to be honest, you really are. Admissions office is not this way.”

“Ah! Ha Ha! No, I was just checking some place as well.” Jihoon pretends.

“Eeyy come on. You don’t have to be shy around me. Here, I’ll take you to your destination.” Seongwu takes Jihoon’s hand but the latter quickly swiped it back.

_How dare he touch me?_

“Oh right. Sorry.” Seongwu lowers his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The walk towards the office was awkward. No one was speaking and Jihoon doesn’t really want to talk to Seongwu. Everything in high school flashes back in his mind. Those thoughts alone made him feel aggravated.

He clenched his fists to control himself.

 _Don't even waste your energy, Jihoon. Plus you haven’t even started school and you don't want your records tainted._ He says to himself.

Jihoon thinks why is the admissions office so far. He wants to leave Seongwu now and be done with all of this. Then the older decided to finally break the silence.

“I didn't even expect you're going to study here.”

“Don't get the wrong idea that I followed you here. I didn’t even know where you study.”

“Oh of course! I'm just...surprised that's it.”

Then another silence…

“So…what major?”

Jihoon appreciates Seongwu's effort of initiating the conversation. The older might’ve wanted to lessen the awkwardness around them but Jihoon is rather getting uncomfortable as he speaks with him.

“Seongwu hyung— I mean sunbae, can you just tell me where the office is. I think I can walk alone.”

“Jihoon…no let me at least do this.”

“For what? Are we even friends?”

Jihoon didn't mean to sound so mean and snapped at Seongwu but what can he do if every time he hears the older's voice, it reminds him of what happened 2 years ago?

“I see you're still angry at me…”

_You bet I am._

And just like an answered prayer, Jihoon sees the sign that says “Admission's office”.

“I can see the office now, hyung. Thanks for your help but I can take it from here.”

“Jihoon I'm—”

“Hyung please! Not now…”

“Okay, Jihoon. I just wanted to say I'm still sorry about it. But I I'll wait. I'll see you then.” Seongwu said as he jogs off.

Jihoon sighs.

_What does that even mean?_

Jihoon waves the thought away in his head and proceeds to enter the building.

Jihoon was greeted by an almost empty room. Of course the school hasn't started yet and the staff won't be around.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” A young man sitting in his desk said.

“Oh sorry…” Jihoon then rushed to hand the papers.

“…are you one of the staff here?” Jihoon asked because the man looks like one of the students in the university.

“I'm an intern but flattery won't get you nowhere mister…” The man said as he looks for Jihoon's name through the papers he just submitted.

“…Park Jihoon. If you're thinking of saying that I look too young to work here I'm afraid I can't help you with favors later on. Like I told you, I'm just an intern here.”

“I'm not saying anything though?”

_What's with this guy?_

“But you're quite a sight. What do you think of a kickoff party?”

“Kickoff party?”

“Yeah like a welcome party of some sort. I'm inviting you. It's on my house tonight!”

“I mean no disrespect mister…”

“Yoon Jisung. Or just Jisung hyung I'm in my 3rd year.”

“…Jisung-ssi but I don't actually accept invites to party from someone I just met literally few minutes ago.”

“I know but don't you think it's a good chance to meet some friends? Maybe your soon-to-be classmates will be there too. And I want to be your friend too.”

“W-why?”

Jihoon asked but it actually makes sense to him. He knows he can't go through the whole 4 years alone. He couldn’t have survived high school without Hyeop and his current housemate is not even in college yet. If mingling is necessary to survive university, he’d consider it.

_But why is this hyung saying he wants to be my friend?’_

“You’re cute. I like cute things.”

“I’m not a thing?”

“Exactly why I’m asking you to come? Come on, it’ll be fun. We do this every year honestly.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Sure! I can just hide your admission papers and you’d be a stranger in this school even the faculty won’t know who you are.”

“Hey, that’s blackmail!”

“Haha! I’m just kidding why are kids these days so serious? Wait…”

Then Jihoon heard his phone beeped.

“I texted you the address. Just pick a cab or something. It’s not very far from the university.”

“Shouldn’t you at least ask for my permission before getting my number?”

Jisung smiled and waves Jihoon’s admission papers showing his contact details.

“See you later, Park Jihoon.” The man said and winks at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon really thought about it and even asked Daehwi if he should come to that party.

“What are you so worried about, Jihoon hyung? I’d go if I wasn’t underage you know.”

“But it’s my first time and I don’t know how people in Seoul are like. I don’t know what to wear? Will there be alcohol?”

“Hyung, you’re obviously older than me but right now you sound like kid. Okay, first. People in Seoul are not different than any other in Korea. It’s just the dialect. Second, uhmmm…”

Daehwi scans Jihoon.

“...yeah you really need my help with your clothes but I can do that for you. Last, yes there will be alcohol. At least that’s what I’ve seen on TV but you can just ask for juice or something.”

“How do you know all of that?”

“I don’t, to be honest.”

“Wow that’s very helpful Daehwi.”

“But you get to meet a lot of friends before you even start school how awesome is that right? Like you’ll go in your first day people will greet you like you already belong?”

Jihoon is starting to believe Daehwi is right. But how can he believe party advices from a high school student?

“If it helps you, just text me if it gets really bad. I’ll come and pick you up.”

“That’s very nice, Daehwi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon decided to really go to the party that night. He told Daehwi he’s going home the sudden he feels uncomfortable.

He was already in front of the house in the address that Jisung gave him. He can already hear the booming sounds inside.

_How do they do this without the neighbors complaining?_

He rings the doorbell once and no one opened the door but the second he did the door opened with Yoon Jisung on the other side.

“Hey! You really came!”

“Hi.” Jihoon said shyly.

“Come inside! We’re just getting started.”

He was welcomed with people on both sides of the hallway, cups in their hand and dancing to the music. On one corner, he saw people who are alone and looked like they’re not having fun.

 _Good. I guess I’m not the only one._ Jihoon thinks.

Jisung puts his arm around Jihoon and introduce the younger to every person he bumped into until he heard another ring from the doorbell.

“Oh hey I’ll get back to you. I’ll just get the door very quick. Here, have some punch.” Jisung said as he hands Jihoon a red cup.

“Hyung, wait! Is there alcohol—“  Jihoon shouted but the older was already out of sight.

Jihoon took a sip of the punch.

_Hmm? This taste good! Is this juice?_

He took another sip and saw Jisung going back with the new addition to the crowd. Jihoon almost spit the juice he was drinking when he saw Ong Seongwu entering the house.

Jihoon turns his back quickly and makes a bee line away from the men.

_Of course there will be Ong Seongwu! Why didn’t you think about it, Park stupid Jihoon!_

He went upstairs where the music is much less heard and enters a room to hide. Jihoon was panting, still holding the red cup in his hands. Fortunately the room was empty. At least that what he thought it was…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daniel was playing a game on his phone when Seongwu came back to their shared house.

“You’re on your phone when I left this morning, I came back and you look like you haven’t moved an inch Kang Daniel. What are you doing?”

“What are you so loud for? Classes haven’t even started.” Daniel hissed.

“Then are you just gonna spend the remaining days of your break with your phone?”

“I’m planning to. You know I can’t do this in school.”

“Fine. But you haven’t forgotten about Jisung hyung’s party didn’t you?”

“I know. It’s tonight right?”

“Yeah. Go there without me. I have to drop by somewhere before Jisung hyung’s.”

Daniel hummed in response.

Jisung always organizes a “welcome” party before the start of the school year. He says it’s to welcome the freshmen but everybody knows it’s his way of checking them out to see if he can flirt with some of them. He takes advantage of his internship at the admissions office to invite them and look at their profiles.

_Eeishh that hyung, really!_

Daniel puts down his phone and proceeded to take a shower and get ready for tonight. He’d rather just stay at home and enjoy the rest of their break than to go to that party but he knows Seongwu and Jisung will pester him the next time they all meet together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He knows the party didn’t even started but Daniel is already in front of Jisung’s house. He knocks twice when the latter opened the door.

“Daniel? You’re here early?”

“Just to let you know that I’m coming. Now, can I go to your room and wait in peace?”

“Rascal, I know you love me and you’ll come. You always do but yeah sure go upstairs.”

“Oh and Seongwu hyung says he’s dropping by somewhere first in case you’re wondering why I’m not with him.” Daniel says without looking at Jisung and went upstairs.

Jisung’s shared house is like the place where they always hang out together, he’s been to this place more than the school. Sungwoon, Jaehwan and Minhyun are the other people using this house. Daniel was tempted to use Minhyun’s room instead because it’s clean but he’s sure the older’s gonna be mad if he even see a single wrinkle on his bed. Jaehwan’s room is dirty and Sungwoon’s is sure to be locked.

So he goes in to Jisung’s room and plopped himself onto the bed. He played a few games on his phone and finds himself dozing off to sleep with the comfortable mattress underneath him.

 

 

 

 

Daniel was woken up when he felt the door opened and the loud noise downstairs boomed inside the bedroom. The door was once again closed and darkness envelops the entire room.

_How long was I asleep?_

“Damn it! Why is Ong Seongwu here? Of all places?!” He heard a voice.

_Seongwu hyung? Who is this kid and how does he know Seongwu hyung?_

Then he felt something heavy dropped on his legs.

“Ow!!”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

Daniel has been sleeping so his eyes is already used to the darkness but he still can’t make out the boy’s face. He reaches out for the lamp switch and turns it on.

What Daniel saw was a cute boy with fluffy cheeks with beautiful eyes. The redness of his faces adds charm to his already beautiful face.

_He’s cute but is he already drunk?_

Basing on what the boy is holding on his one hand, Daniel thinks he is.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t know someone was here. I-I should go…”

“Hey wait!” Daniel said.

_Daniel what the fuck are you doing?_

“W-what? W-why?”

“Uhhmmm…”

_Think Daniel, think!_

“…Seongwu hyung! I heard you talk about Seongwu hyung just now.”

_Nice, Daniel._

“You know Ong Seongwu?”

“I could ask the same thing?”

“Ha! I guess fate really hates me. Now everything around me has something to do with Ong Seongwu.” The boy said and drinks the remaining liquid in his cup.

“H-hey!” Daniel tried to stop the boy from drinking too much.

“What’s your name?” The boy said and slams his cup on the table near him.

“H-huh?”

“I don’t want to go back down there so I guess I have no choice but to stay here and talk to you. What’s your name?”

“Daniel, you?”

“Jihoon.”

 _Jihoon._ He repeats in his mind.

“You haven’t answered my question about Seongwu hyung?”

“Same goes for you though?”

“Hey I asked first?”

“Okay fine but can I sit on the bed? I’m feeling tipsy.” Jihoon says but didn’t wait for Daniel’s response and proceeded to sit on the bed.

“Just how much did you have?”

“I swear I only had that one cup.” Jihoon points at the red cup now sitting on the floor with his lips pouted.

Daniel’s eyes widen at the sight.

_Oh my god he’s so cute!_

Then suddenly, Jihoon falls on the bed.

“H-hey! Are you okay? You got drunk with just one cup of punch?”

Jihoon smiled and laugh with his eyes closed.

“Me? Drunk?”

_Yep he definitely is. I haven’t seen a person with this low tolerance with alcohol._

“Daniel? I’m 20 are you my hyung?” Jihoon’s tilts his head and looks at Daniel.

“Y-yeah. I-I’m 22, so I am older than you.”

“Okay, Daniel hyung.”

Just then Daniel felt like as if he heard the beat of his heart.

_What was that? I just met him a few minutes ago why did I feel my heart flutter when he called me ‘hyung’ with that face?_

Daniel shook his head and thought it’s probably because he just woke up and he’s just imagining things. His train of thoughts was shattered when Jihoon called again.

“Daniel hyung?”

_Damn it._

“What?”

“The more I look at you, the more handsome you get. Oh wait did I tell you, you’re handsome?”

“You’re drunk, Jihoon. Stop saying anything. I’ll go downstairs and get you something to sober up.”

“No wait. Just stay here. I told you I’m not drunk.”

“You clearly are! Give me your phone I’ll contact someone to come and get you.”

“No!” Jihoon thrashes in the bed.

_Seriously? I knew I should've just stayed at home. I never wanted to deal with a drunk stranger. Why did I even stop him from leaving earlier?_

“Aahhhh it's hot in here.” Jihoon said still thrashing and starts taking off his shirt.

“H-hey! W-wait! What are you doing?!”

What Daniel sees next was Jihoon's exposed torso. He gulped at the sight of smooth milky skin of the younger.

“Hyung, I feel like burning. Can you touch me?”

_What?_

“J-Jihoon. Y-you need to wear your shirt or you'll catch a cold. You really need to sober up!”

Then Jihoon approaches Daniel and grabbed his hand. He puts on his face and groaned.

“See? I know hyung's hand is cold. Aah it feels so good.”

_That's because I was nervous with what you're doing!! Aaaahh what is this?!_

“Hey you're not listening to me I said put your shirt back on.”

Then Jihoon grabs Daniel's other hand and puts it on his chest. The older was surprised and snatched his hand back but Jihoon is fast and puts his hand back on his body.

“Don't take it back! I feel really hot and your hand feels cold. I like it.” Jihoon said and smiled.

Daniel wanted to think that the boy maybe right because he's starting to feel the heat in the room.

“Ji-Jihoon what are you doing? You're not supposed to be like this to the person you just met.”

Jihoon tilts his head and gave Daniel a confused look.

“Hyung…”

“What now?”

Jihoon stares at him blankly, slowly advancing at him. Daniel backs away but is pushed by the younger so he’s now lying on his back with Jihoon hovering above him.

“Jihoon…wait! What are you doing?!” Daniel tried to resist but the younger has hands on his chest pushing him down.

“Hyung…your lips look tasty.”

“Jihoon wha—“his words were cut when Jihoon goes in to smack his lips onto his.

Daniel tasted the punch Jihoon was having earlier but everything was soft. Daniel should go and tell Jihoon off. They literally just met a few minutes ago, they’re strangers to each other but why can’t he find the strength to push the younger away?

Jihoon moans and Daniel won’t lie that he’s turned on by that. He is not drunk to do this with a stranger but it’s as if he’s getting intoxicated by Jihoon’s lips (and the smell and taste of alcohol on his lips) making him comply with whatever the younger’s wants.

He slides his hand to Jihoon’s bare waist which made the younger moan again.

_Damn it, he’s so hot!_

Jihoon detaches himself and smiled at him. Daniel hated it for a moment but he thought maybe the younger is back to his senses.

“Hyung, shouldn’t you take off your clothes too?”

_What?_

“Jihoon no, I think we should stop.”

“Don’t want to.” Jihoon said and goes to Daniel’s neck, kissing.

“Jihoon…hnnnggg.”

“See? You like it, hyung. Let’s remove your shirt.”

Daniel suddenly thinks Jihoon’s voice is hypnotizing that he found himself submitting to the younger’s demands. He raised his arms to let Jihoon removes his shirt easily.

_Damn it._

He saw Jihoon’s eyes widen and licked his lips while looking at his body.

_Fuck. That was hot._

Jihoon then goes back to Daniel’s lips, sucking as if asking for entrance. Daniel opens up and their tongues meet, wetting each other’s cave with their saliva. He can still hear the booming sounds outside but Daniel thinks Jihoon’s moans are getting louder by the minute.

Daniel was shocked when he felt Jihoon rubbing and thrusting down below. He thought this will be just a make out session but the younger clearly wants something beyond that. He pushed Jihoon slightly.

“Jihoon, wait we shouldn’t…”

“Hyung~Daniel hyung please?”

Daniel feels his face flushed with the tone Jihoon is using on him. All resolution lost when the other started blinking and making a face above him.

_Oh fuck it!_

He lifts Jihoon up and pushed him down the bed so he’s lying on his back and now Daniel on top of him, hands beside the younger.

“Just how much of this will you remember?”

Jihoon did not answer but instead pulls Daniel head down to attach his lips into his again. As they make out, Jihoon’s hand travels down Daniel’s body, down to his waist then goes to the crotch squeezing the older’s clothed member.

“Mmmhh.” Daniel moaned.

“Hyung I want this inside me, please?”

_Damn it, I’m not even drunk but why can’t I refuse?_

Just then, Jihoon started to unbutton Daniel’s pants and zipped it down revealing his boxer with a hardened length inside.

“Haaa~ hyung is big.”

_Fuck it, JIhoon._

Daniel’s hands are still beside Jihoon, unable to move as the younger pleasure him with one hand below and the other undoing his own pants.

As Jihoon unzips his own pants, he kicks it below and immediately removes his underwear exposing all of him to Daniel.

Daniel saw Jihoon’s pinkish member leaking with a clear liquid on his head.

“Jihoon are you…”

_He’s wet._

Daniel’s eyes go back to Jihoon’s face and it’s like a mist suddenly surrounds the room. Jihoon’s eyes are hazy, full of hunger and lust. When he first saw the boy earlier, he thinks he’s cute but right now Daniel thinks he’s beautiful, gorgeous.

“Hyung put it in.” Jihoon said as he spreads his legs for Daniel.

“Jihoon you have to prepare first, it’s gonna hurt.”

“I don’t care just put it in hyung, please?”

_That tone again!_

But Daniel is turned on more than he was earlier. He sees a beautiful man under him spreading his legs asking him for pleasure. It’s making him crazy.

He removes the last piece of fabric covering his manhood and placed it in front of Jihoon’s hole. He looks at the boy again as he pushed it in.

“Hyuuuung~ hnnggg”

“Jihoon, fuck you’re so tight I don’t think it will go in.”

“Hyuuung aaaaahhh!”  Jihoon screams while grabbing a fistful of the bed sheets as Daniel pushes it in.

“Shit.”

And Daniel successfully entered all of him into Jihoon. They both catch their breaths as they steady each other but Daniel feels the warmth inside Jihoon that drove him insane and started thrusting slowly. Once, twice and then picks up his pace.

“Ahhh hyung more!”

“Fuck Jihoon.”

“Yes!! Daniel hyuuung!”

With the call of the name, Daniel feels his heart skipped again and moves faster. The clapping sounds of their skin gets louder as he pounds into Jihoon harder. He grabs the younger’s length and started rubbing it to match his own pace until he felt something in his abdomen.

“Hyung, I’m—“

“Jihoon I’m coming.”

Daniel pulls out and rubs their member together until fluids of white squirts onto his hands and Jihoon’s body. (Luckily nothing got on the bed or Jisung will kill him.)

He quickly went to get tissue on Jisung’s cabinet so he can wipe him and the boy of their mess but when he got back, Jihoon was already sleeping soundly.

“Just how much of this will you remember tomorrow?” He repeats the same question he asked earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp~ I can't believe I wrote 6k in one chapter someone is possessed.
> 
> Yeah so I started with the OngWink backstory to spare everyone of long flashbacks in the middle (and because I love some fluff for ongwink too)
> 
> Hope you love this and see you on the next chapter! Comments are always welcome I just wanted to read them first for myself so I enabled the moderation :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon sighs inside and thought he wanted to thank Daniel for not telling a single soul what transpired between them but will he ever meet him again?
> 
> Somehow, Jihoon is looking forward to it.

 

Jihoon is lying on his stomach when he wakes up feeling a throbbing pain on his bottom.

_What?_

He slowly opened his eyes and he thinks he's still dreaming when he saw he's in an unfamiliar room. Of course he’s still not used to his own room, he just moved to Seoul a few days ago but he doesn’t remember having this kind of interior in their place.

_Wait, what even happened last night?_

He tried to remember but his head and bottom hurts and his lips feels dry.

He mustered the strength to push himself up and leans back on the headboard. He massages his temple to somehow ease his headache when the door opened.

A man with a bare torso with only a towel covering his lower body shows up and Jihoon almost jumped in surprise.

“Oh my god!” Jihoon shouted and covered himself with the blanket.

“Oh you're awake?”

“What the hell? Can you at least put on your shirt?”

“Do you expect someone to be fully dressed after they come out from showers?”

Jihoon couldn’t answer but as if hearing a magician's finger snapped, Jihoon realizes he's not in his room. This is not even their house.

_What did exactly happen last night?_

And now, ignoring the pain in his head he tried hard to recall the events last night. He's at Jisung's party and he remembers seeing Ong Seongwu then he went upstairs into this room and he met Daniel.

_Daniel? But why can't I remember what happened after that?_

Then he felt another sting of pain on his bottom.

_Wait…did he?_

Jihoon's hands flew to his mouth covering them. Then he checks his body and saw different clothes from what he wore last night. He gasped.

_Oh my god._

“Hey, did you go back to sleep in there?”

 _Oh my god this isn't happening._ Jihoon panics in his mind.

“You...” he finally started speaking.

“Huh?”

“What did you do to me?”

“Huh so you can't remember? I knew it'd be like this.”

“Did you…”

“Hey why are you making it sound like I violated you?”

“Didn't you?!”

“Whoa! I can't believe this. Can you come out of that blanket and talk to me?”

“Are you dressed?” Jihoon said still hiding.

“You're wearing my shirt actually.”

“But are you dressed I asked?!”

“Fine! I'll borrow something here. Geez you should've seen yourself drunk. This is like a whole 180 degree shift.”

It annoys Jihoon that he still can't remember what happened last night. Based on what his body feels they definitely did something. He hits his head in frustration.

“I'm all dressed up. You can come out now.”

And Jihoon did what the older said. He saw Daniel now in a shirt and jeans with his wet hair and Jihoon thinks it kind of looks sexy. Though he already knows how good the guy looks last night at least from what he can remember.

“So what did you exactly do to me?”

“We had sex.”

“What?!”

“You heard me right and by your question it looks like you didn't know that you actually forced me in to doing it. I'm the victim here you know?”

“I forced you to do it with me?! Stop saying nonsense I don't go and ask people to have sex with me!”

“You might want to tell that to your drunk self. You kept asking me “Hyung please” like a baby last night.”

“Are you deluded? I cannot believe this!”

“Me neither! I'm the one being wronged here! You should know your tolerance before you even drink!”

“But you actually did it! You could’ve refused!”

“I was refusing your pleads but you kept clinging onto me!”

_I did all of that last night?! Oh my god!_

Jihoon wished for a hole to appear under him and disappear in the darkness, be forgotten in this cruel of a world.

He placed his hands on his ears. He doesn’t want to hear anymore.

“Let's just forget what happened. We’re not gonna meet again anyways. I-I need to go.”

“H-hey—”

Jihoon wanted to rush outside but he's still wearing a boxers and Daniel's shirt.

“I-I'm just gonna get my pants. Your shirt—”

“Keep it. I don't need it. It will just remind me of what happened last night which you wanted to forget by the way.” Daniel said in a serious tone.

_What's with him?!_

“Okay, fine. Thanks.” Jihoon then speeds off out of the room and out of the house.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung I thought you said you'd go home as soon as you feel uncomfortable but look at you spending the whole night!” Daehwi teased.

“Believe me it was uncomfortable as hell but things happened.”

“Ooohhh~ what happened? You already met someone? I told you this was a good idea!”

 _It wasn't!!_ He wanted to shout at Daehwi but he thinks they're not in that kind of relationship yet so he decided to shut it.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“So are you excited for school? You know, catch up with your new friends?”

 _No! If Ong Seongwu wasn't there, I would be excited._ Jihoon said which reminds him of another problem that he has.

“Yeah sure. I'm sorry Daehwi I don't feel too good right now. I'm just gonna head in and rest.”

“Yeah…sure hyung.”

Then Jihoon goes in to his room and changed his clothes that smelled like last night. He looks at the shirt, Daniel's shirt on his hand for a good 5 seconds still trying to process what happened. When nothing comes to mind, he throws it at his laundry basket and crashed his body to his bed.

_You’re off to a great start, Park Jihoon._

 

 

 

First day of school came and Jihoon is starting to believe he's so bad at directions. He's got a map of the campus in his hand but he's nowhere near his building. Good thing he went early. He somehow expected this will happen.

“Lost?”

He almost jumped when he heard a voice said.

“Jisung hyung?”

“Hi!”

Jihoon bowed his head slightly at the greeting.

“Your building's that way.”

“Oh right thanks.”

“It's nothing. I lost you the other night at the party. Did you go home early?”

Everything flashed back and Jihoon suddenly feels the heat rushed to his face.

“Y-yeah! Yeah I did! I'm sorry if I didn't get to tell you that night. You looked so busy with other guest. Yeah that's it.”

Jisung narrows his eyes on the younger.

“Why are you looking at me like that, hyung?”

“I'm kind of disappointed in you.”

“D-disappointed? W-why?”

“I thought we’re already friends but you’re so bad at lying, you know.”

“L-lying?”

“I didn't get to sleep in my bedroom the next day because Daniel told me you were in my room. On my bed.”

“I didn't know it was your room, hyung! I'm so sorry!”

“Daniel told me you barged in to my room while he's sleeping…”

_Oh no! No! No! No!_

“…then fall right asleep beside him.”

_What? That's it._

“He did? He didn't tell you anything else?”

“Anything else?”

“N-no! I mean we introduced each other and yeah I-I fell right asleep after that because I felt tipsy. Y-yeah that's it.”

“You could've told me that though? I was kind of worried you didn’t enjoy the party.” Jisung said pouting.

“Oh no-no-no hyung! It was fun. I guess alcohol isn't really just for me.”

“Looks like it. Hey you should go. You don't want to be late on your first day.”

“Oh y-yeah. Bye hyung.”

They both waved goodbyes and Jihoon heaved a sigh of relief.

_I thought Jisung will know what happened! That was a relief that Daniel didn't tell him what really happened._

Somehow Jihoon felt a pang of guilt when he accused the guy of taking advantage of him. First, the shirt and now this. Jihoon wanted to thank Daniel but he knows they'd probably not cross their paths again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Classes went on as Jihoon would expect them to be. It's just the first day so it's mostly just introduction. Thanks to Jisung hyung's party he met familiar faces in his classes.

One thing he's not thankful for is this…

“Hey Jihoon.”

It was Ong Seongwu waiting outside of his classroom greeting him after the professor dismissed them.

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to officially welcome you to Yonsei.”

Seongwu was waving to the other students who were passing by.

_Tsk he turns out to be famous even after high school, I see._

“How did you even know where I take my classes?”

“Oh that? Uhh I actually asked Jisung hyung.”

“That's stalking? And that's creepy.” Jihoon said and started walking away from the older.

“Hey Jihoon wait.” Seongwu follows after him.

“Stop following me!”

“I just really wanted to see you.”

“I don't.” Jihoon said not stopping.

“Hey…” Seongwu grabbed the younger by the wrist making him stop and look at him.

“…are you still mad at me? Can we talk this out?”

And just like before, people are staring at them. He doesn't want them to get the wrong idea that he has anything to do with Ong Seongwu. So he did what he should do: he snatched his hand back.

“We have nothing to talk about and I don't want to speak with you.”

“Then I won't stop, Jihoon. I'll come and look for you everyday until you can talk to me.”

“Do whatever you want.” Jihoon turns to his back and walks away from Seongwu.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon reached their apartment when he saw Daehwi still in his uniform munching snacks on the sofa. He sat beside him and slumped back as if feeling exhausted.

“How's first day?”

“It's exhausting. College is exhausting.”

“Does that meant to scare me?”

“Ugh how I wish I could just come back high school.”

Jihoon really does. In High School, you only get to stay in one room the whole day unlike college; you travel from building to building through classes. As he tries to reminisce his high school days, he's reminded of Ong Seongwu. He's been his problem since then and now. Which reminds him…

“How I wish I'm in college right now.” The younger replied.

“Hey Daehwi you’re smart, I know you are…”

“Well thanks.”

“…but what would you do when apparently someone you hate goes to your school?”

“Oh wow! Did you find that out today?”

“I did.”

“Who was it? A bully?”

“No. It was…my ex.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

Then there was an awkward silence.

“I'm probably asking you crazy stuff. Don't mind me, Daehwi.”

“No it's okay. I just didn't know how to react. I mean you're ex is in the same university that's…but you're not in the same major aren't you?”

“I still don't know about that.”

“Oh right. Your question was what would I do, right?”

“I guess?”

“Or is it more like you're asking me because you don't know what to do?”

“The 2nd one to be honest.”

“Well…what do you feel when you see him?”

“Like I said, he's someone I hate. Like I wanted to punch him in the face every time I see him kind of hate.”

“Have you talked to him?”

“We met the day I submitted my admission papers and today.”

“And?”

“I don't know. He talks to me like nothing happened in the past it annoys me, _he_ annoys me! I want him to feel the pain he's given me 2 years ago.”

“Then that's your answer.”

“What?”

“You wanted to make him pay for it, make him pay for it Lol.”

“Did you just say ‘lol' out loud?”

“That's not the subject but yes I did.”

“How though?”

“I don't know. Maybe talk to him and make him believe you’re going back together then just dump him later.”

As if a light bulb appeared above Jihoon's head, he loved Daehwi's idea. It's just like that stupid dare during high school. That will teach him a lesson. Nothing like a sweet little revenge, Jihoon thinks.

He held Daehwi by the shoulders and shakes him.

“You are a genius, Lee Daehwi!”

“Oh that's nothing hyung. That's just basic knowledge but I'd love some chicken for dinner though.”

“Chicken for dinner it is. But how do we go through this?”

“Oh it's simple. He talks to you like nothing happened right? Just make use of it. Make him feel like you want him back. That you don't care what happened in the past anymore. Go on dates and when you feel like you two are getting further, dump him.”

That sounded bad and horrible but it's what Seongwu made him feel two years ago. An eye for an eye right?

Jihoon smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day he went to school and it was the same exact scenario. Seongwu was waiting outside for the room of one of Jihoon’s classes. Judging from how he got his whereabouts from Jisung, Jihoon assumes that Seongwu probably has all of his class schedules for the week.

Seongwu did say he won’t stop and if there’s one thing Jihoon likes the most in Ong Seongwu when they’re still together, it’s his persistence. Jihoon would tell him no but if it’s what he really wants he won’t stop until he gets it. If they fight, Seongwu will tell him sorry and do stuff until Jihoon forgives him. But right now, that persistence is annoying him.

“Hi, Jihoon.”

His first reaction should be dismissing Seongwu and ignore him until he's out of his sight but he wants his plan in action, this is the best time.

He cleared his throat and thought he should make this as subtle as possible.

“So you came?”

“I told you I won't stop. You know me, Jihoonie.”

_I know you too much it annoys me and what's with the name?_

“Whatever. Take me to lunch.”

“W-what?”

“You're here to see me right? At least take me to lunch.”

“O-oh! S-sure, Jihoonie.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Jihoonie.”

“Ong Seongwu, I swear…”

“Okay. Okay.” Seongwu said, hands in the air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you usually eat lunch alone?” Seongwu asked when he placed their food on the table.

“I haven't been here for a week. I'm not someone like you who can be friends with anyone easily.”

“Eeeyyy what are you talking about. I had it hard on my first days too.”

“You’re the great Ong Seongwu. I doubt that.”

“I'm not great, Jihoon.” Seongwu said in a serious tone.

He remembers the times Seongwu would make the same face when he’s sad. Jihoon would cup his face and tell him things to make him feel better. Right now he doesn’t even have the slightest desire of doing that.

“I know you’re still mad at me, Jihoon. You have every right to be. But in those 2 years after graduating high school, I kept reflecting…I kept thinking of ways how to tell you I'm sorry. I still am.”

Jihoon wished that it can all go down with Seongwu's sorry. He wished it didn't have to hurt so much and forgive the older right now but how can he when every time it reminds him of how pitiful and stupid he's been made of by Seongwu and his friends. He's thinking if Seongwu has ever looked at Jihoon as more than just a dare when he has only given him love.

“I wish I can still fix everything between us, Jihoon.”

 _I wished that too, hyung. But isn't it too late for that?_ Jihoon wanted to say.

“I hope we can still be friends.”

_The plan._

“I guess?” he responded.

“What do you mean?”

“I guess we can start over? I mean, I'm still hurt about it. Though it has been 2 years, we just met again a few days ago and I think I still need time?”

Seongwu's face brightens up and Jihoon thinks he missed it. He missed making Seongwu smiled. But he thought if the smiles he had with him back then were really because of him or was it all an act?

“Take all the time you want, Jihoon. I'm not going anywhere this time.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

_Sorry, hyung._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Here's your shirt.” Daniel said as he hands the shirt he borrowed from Jisung.

“I'd say you can have it but I don't have a lot of money to buy new shirts.” Jisung said as he snatches the item.

“You get paid from you internship and you dare say your broke?”

“I pay my dues, Daniel-ssi.”

“Whatever.”

“So I wanted to ask…” Jisung said as he looks at the shirt.

“…did something really happen with you and Jihoon?”

Daniel doesn't know why he hesitated. They usually talk about flings amongst themselves but why can't he tell about the one night stand he had with Jihoon?

“N-nothing hyung! I-I told you he just barged in drunk inside your room while I was sleeping and he puked on his shirt so I had to lend him mine.”

“Really?”

“Really! What the hell do you think I'd take advantage of someone drunk?”

“Hmmm I don't know.”

“Wow! You and your little trust on me. I didn't, okay?”

“But you know he's studying here right?”

“Or he wouldn’t be at that party. Of course hyung!”

“Seongwu has been ditching me on lunch and meets with him.”

_Seongwu hyung?_

_“Now everything around me has something to do with Ong Seongwu.”_

He remembered Jihoon's words.

“Why would Seongwu hyung do that?”

“Apparently they went to the same high school. He even asked me for his class schedules. Maybe they’re best friends, I don't know. He really didn’t tell me.”

_“Fate really hates me.”_

Remembering Jihoon's words again, it doesn't look like they're the best of friends, Daniel thinks.

“You live in the same house. Didn't he say anything to you?”

“No. Nothing at all.”

“Have you even met Jihoon after that night?”

“No. I don't think he even remembers me.”

_Or if he even wants to remember me._

_“Let's just forget what happened. We’re not gonna meet again anyways…”_

“O~kay whatever that means. I gotta bounce. Minhyun's gonna kill me if I he sees I left my clothes at the bathroom again.”

“You're disgusting.”

“Says the one who drools in his sleep.”

Daniel stuck his tongue out in response.

 

 

 

 

Once again, Daniel is back at home, face stuck on the screen of his phone when he heard the front door closes and footsteps getting louder.

“You should really cut down on gaming, Daniel.”

Daniel ignored him. He'll just nag more if he answered. Plus he's got more things he wants to know.

“Didn't see at you at lunch?”

“Oh? I went to eat lunch with my friend.”

“Jisung hyung says you've been ditching him during lunch. Hyung, you’re not doing anything illegal aren’t you?”

“What the fuck? No!”

“Then are you dating somebody?”

“What? No!”

“Then who is it? Is she that important that you’re always missing during lunch?”

“He's just a friend, Daniel. I don't know why you're so being nosy all of a sudden?”

Seongwu is right. Daniel is being nosy but that's because he wanted to know what kind of relationship he has with Jihoon. Why he wants to know, Daniel asked himself the same question.

“It's a he?”

“Why do you care? I have other friends too! What's with you? You can say if you miss me, you know.”

“I don't. It's just Jisung hyung is bothering me when you’re not there.”

“That hyung, really.”

Daniel thought he failed at getting information about the two then Jihoon’s voice echoed in his mind…

_“We’re not gonna meet again anyways…”_

_I really hope we don’t, Jihoon…_

_…because I don’t know what I’ll do if we ever meet again._

 

“Where are you bringing me? I just want to eat lunch in peace.” Daniel whines as Seongwu pulls him by the wrist.

“Just come quietly, won’t you? You won’t shut up about this anyway.”

“Shut up about what?”

As if on cue, Daniel saw what Seongwu was talking about. His eyes widen at and suddenly he wanted to run away. It was Jihoon, standing in the hallway waiting. He felt his heart skipped a beat.

_What was that just now?_

“Hyu-hyung w-wait—“ Daniel stutters as he tried to pull his arms from the older.

“Why are you making this hard for me, Daniel? Just…” Seongwu now playing a tug of war with Daniel.

“N-no! I-I have to go to the…”

Then he realized Jihoon walked over to them. Their eyes locked and both enlarged in surprise of each other’s sight.

“Hey, Jihoon!” Seongwu said and waved at the younger.

“Huh? Oh! H-hi!”

Daniel averted his gaze and scratched the back of his neck.

“What are you doing? Introduce yourself, Daniel?” Seongwu nudged him by the elbow.

“H-hi I’m Daniel.” Daniel bowed

“I’m Jihoon. It’s nice to meet you.”

 _Ouch._ Daniel felt a pang on his chest when Jihoon pretended he didn’t know Daniel.

“Daniel is my best friend and housemate. He thinks I’m doing illegal stuff because I don’t go to lunch with them anymore so I thought of introducing him to you so he’d shut up.”

Daniel didn’t care what Seongwu said. He looks at Jihoon and thinks it’s a different boy this time; not drunk, no redness in the face because of alcohol and seeing him under the broad daylight, makes him even look more beautiful.

 _Finally._ Daniel sighs in his mind.

“Oh? I hope I’m not causing some trouble between you guys. Seongwu hyung is…an old friend. We were just trying to catch up on things.”

Daniel turns to look at Seongwu who somehow looks a bit disappointed.

_There’s definitely something going on but why do they look like they’re trying to hide it?_

“Oh no, no! It’s okay. We were just joking that time. I didn’t know Seongwu hyung would take it seriously.” Daniel fakes a laugh.

“You were clearly making a big deal out of it last night.”

“I did not.”

“I wished we could’ve all met during the party so I didn’t have to do this. Daniel was there but he was just sleeping all night and I didn’t see you there so I thought you couldn’t go.”

Daniel can see Jihoon panicking and it tells him he’s nervous that Seongwu will find out what happened between the two of them. Although it kind of hurts him that Jihoon does really want to forget about it, he can’t stand seeing him being like this.

“Anyways. Hyung, I should go and leave you two now.”

“Really? How about you join us since you’re already here?” Seongwu invited.

Daniel looks at Jihoon, half-expecting he would agree with Seongwu and invites him to eat with them too. But who was he kidding? Jihoon looks away and did not say anything.

_You really want to forget that night, I see._

“Uhh no! Jisung hyung won’t have anyone to eat lunch with. You know him; he’s going to make another drama about this.”

“You’re right. Just tell him I’m having lunch with Jihoon.”

“I will. Enjoy lunch, you guys.” Daniel waves and jogs off.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

He was shocked when he saw Daniel beside Seongwu. He remembers Daniel saying he knows the Ong Seongwu but he never expected that they’d meet like this. Especially after that night when Daniel said they had sex in which Jihoon has no memories of.

He was determined to forget about it, he can’t even remember any of it but he recalls the morning he saw Daniel naked. The morning his body felt pain in areas he never would’ve dared touch. He suddenly felt his cheeks blushed.

“H-hi I’m Daniel.” Daniel bowed

_Pretend, Jihoon. Pretend._

“I’m Jihoon. It’s nice to meet you.”

Then Seongwu introduces Daniel as his housemate and the reason he brought him today.

“Oh? I hope I’m not causing some trouble between you guys. Seongwu hyung is…”

Jihoon hesitates for a second.

“…an old friend. We were just trying to catch up on things.”

He knows he sounded harsh to Seongwu but it’s better than telling people: ‘Hey he’s my ex because he and his friends said I looked like fun for a ‘dare’ so we dated and made fun of himself.

“I wished we could’ve all met during the party so I didn’t have to do this. Daniel was there but he was just sleeping all night and I didn’t see you there so I thought you couldn’t go.”

Jihoon panicks inside. Luckily Seongwu didn’t know he was in the same room with Daniel that night but he’s worried that Daniel might spill it out. Jihoon started fidgeting.

“Anyways. Hyung, I should go and leave you two now.”

Jihoon looks at Daniel in shock.

“Really? How about you join us since you’re already here?” Seongwu invited.

Jihoon would like to agree. Another person would make it better than him and Seongwu alone but he doesn’t know why he couldn’t ask Daniel to stay and join them.

“Uhh no! Jisung hyung won’t have anyone to eat lunch with. You know him; he’s going to make another drama about this.” He heard Daniel said and he knew it was too late to ask him.

“You’re right. Just tell him I’m having lunch with Jihoon.”

“I will. Enjoy lunch, you guys.” Daniel waves and jogs off.

Jihoon sighs inside and thought he wanted to thank Daniel for not telling a single soul what transpired between them but will he ever meet him again?

Somehow, Jihoon is looking forward to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't much. I just wanted to show how Jihoon's plan of revenge goes into action. And the little POV switch at the end *eyes*
> 
> And I also finished the storyboard so I'm setting the number of chapters of the whole story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you on the next chapter.
> 
> chuuuu~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thing he enjoyed was Daniel’s company. Jihoon rarely makes a lot of friends so when he does, he gets excited more than he should be. They walk side by side not knowing if they should continue the night or call it a day but it looks like none of them wants to go on their ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than it should but here's the fluff...(?)
> 
> This will probably has errors and I will try to edit ASAP

And Jihoon did meet Daniel after that day. Seongwu invited Jihoon to lunch (as usual) but with Jisung and Daniel this time. He says it's to stop the two from pestering him about not eating together anymore. Though it doesn't look like Daniel is interested. He's not talking, not even looking at him. He's just on his phone.

“Don't worry about him. Jihoon. He's like that even at home.” Seongwu said.

“You know I can hear you right?”

“Good because that was meant for you as well.”

Daniel and Jisung are sitting across him and Seongwu making him easily steal glances at the boy who was focusing on his phone.

“So what's with you two actually?”

“Huh? W-we’re just friends from high school.” Jihoon answered quickly thinking that Seongwu might say something about their relationship.

Then at that moment, finally for the first time, Daniel looked at him.

“Hey you can tell me if he's your bully and he's just chasing you around again after knowing you're in the same school.” Jisung said.

“Hyung! I'm not his bully! I'm not even a bully! Do I look like a bully to you?” Seongwu protested.

“I don't know! Am I supposed to know how you were like during high school?” Jisung asked as he bites on his sandwich.

“Shouldn’t we ask Jihoon about that?”

“No, he's not a bully hyung.”

“So what does Ong Seongwu like back then?”

Jihoon thinks carefully about it. He looks at Seongwu who’s looking down on his plate, probably thinking and recalling the past.

“Seongwu hyung? Uhmmm well he's still the same. But he was very famous in our school may it be boys or girls…”

Jisung let out an “oooh” to tease Seongwu.

“…he's a very kind sunbae and hyung. I only met him on his last year. We're not very close but he took care of me a lot.”

Then Seongwu lifted his head and meets Jihoon's eyes. The younger returned a smile.

“Really? That's not what he's like to us?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I only take care of my hoobaes. You don't need to be take caren of, hyung! You’re years older than me!”

“I'm not listening to you…” Jisung said and turns back to Jihoon.

“…he played a lot right?”

And Jihoon knows what Jisung is talking about.

“I…don't know about that but looks like he did.”

_He even played me._

Seongwu looks back down on his plate again picking on his food of embarrassment.

“Hey just tell me if he's bothering you, okay? I'll break his bones for you.”

Jihoon laughed at Jisung's statement.

“Of course hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu walks Jihoon to his next class after their little “gathering” at lunch.

“Thank you.”

“Hmm?”

“Earlier. For not telling them what really happened. You could have made me look bad in front of my friends but you didn’t. So thank you.”

“I didn’t do it for you, hyung. I don’t want them to look at me like a stupid kid who falls for those kinds of games. I don’t want them to take pity on me.”

“Right, but still thank you.”

“And what I tell them was right though, you did take care of me although I didn’t know if those were sincere actions.

“The only thing I regret doing was agreeing to that dare, Jihoon. Everything we did was what I wanted to do.”

“If you say so.”

Then silence surrounds them as they walk through the corridors.

“Hey, can I walk you home after classes?”

“What for?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to spend time with you more.”

“You really don’t have to…”

Then Seongwu pulled a face he used to do when Jihoon doesn’t want the older to walk him home back then. He was caught off guard.

“…I have somewhere to go before I head home. Maybe next time?”

“Really?”

_What the fuck, Park Jihoon?_

“Y-yeah, I guess?”

“I’m gonna hold to that, Jihoon. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Seongwu said smiling and starts walking away.

“What did I just do?”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“So I got these free tickets to this new movie coming out this weekend.”

“So?”

“I’m giving you one.”

“Thank you?”

“Be a little more sincere, will you? It’s been a long time since we hang out come on, Daniel.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You can’t say anything, don’t even think of ditching on me. I don’t want to be a third wheel to Seongwu and Jihoon.”

“They’re coming too?”

“I know right? I can’t believe it either! I only got tickets for the three of us but he said he’ll just buy another one for Jihoon. Can you say ‘whipped’?”

Everything makes sense now, Daniel thinks. All those time he kept spending with Jihoon instead of them and Seongwu has been smiling a lot these days. Daniel thinks his instincts were right, there is really something going on between them.

Daniel suddenly thinks of not going but Jisung won’t let him live if he dared leave him with those two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Jisung: Niel, sorry I can’t make it. I can’t believe my  
>  parents are here without telling me!
> 
> Daniel: What!? You made me do this because you didn’t  
>  want to be the third wheel but you making me the third wheel! How dare you!
> 
> Jisung: I know I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you I promise!
> 
> Daniel: You’d better! Shit I can’t even go back now.  
>   Seongwu hyung just saw me. I’ll drop the call now.

 

 

 

When the two approached him, Seongwu’s phone was on his ears. He looks at Jihoon but the younger just shrugged.

“Okay fine! I get it. Can you stall for me? Oh come on! I’ll treat you something nice later! Thanks!” Then he seemed to drop the call.

“Who was that?” Daniel asked.

“It’s Woojin.”

“From your dance team?”

“Yes. Where’s Jisung hyung?”

“I talked to him just now. His parents came to their house. He can’t come.”

Seongwu sighed and his shoulders dropped.

“Nothing’s going right today.”

“What? Why?”

“The dance teacher is looking for me. You know the competition is near. That hyung is gonna kill me if I miss rehearsals.”

“You’re doing practice on weekends?”

“Aaahhhh!! I don’t want to go to practice!!” Seongwu looks at Jihoon and started stomping his feet like a kid.

“I’m really sorry, Jihoon.”

“What? No, it’s okay. We can just watch it next time.”

“No! You’ve come all the way here already.” Seongwu said and pouts then turns to Daniel.

“Hey Daniel, can you take Jihoon out for me today?”

“ _What?_ ” Daniel and Jihoon said at the same time.

“What’s with you two?”

“N-nothing. I-It’s just that Jihoon might not be comfortable with me yet?”

“Are you, Jihoon?”

“I’m not. I’m just thinking the same way as him.”

Seongwu then pulls Daniel to his side putting him in the middle of the two and slung his arms around them.

“Then this would be the perfect time to be comfortable with each other, right? You two are my closest friends anyway.”

“B-but—“

“Jihoon I don’t want to send you home like this. You haven’t been out to Seoul after you came here. Daniel knows a lot of great places you can go with him after the movie hmm?”

“I should be paid for this.” Daniel interrupts.

“Do this for me, buddy?”

“Sure whatever.”

“I owe you one. I’m going then. Enjoy you two! Niel, I might be home late today.” Seongwu said and jogs off leaving the two alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They wait at a café outside the cinema, awkwardness creeping up the atmosphere.

“So…” Jihoon started.

“If you want to go home just tell me. I can tell Seongwu hyung we watched the movie together.”

Daniel meant that although he would really like it if Jihoon stays but he can still hear his voice the first time they meet and he thinks the younger doesn’t want his company.

“W-what no! I’d like to watch the movie…with you.”

And just like the first day, he felt his heart skipped a beat.

“O-okay.”

“Daniel hyung…”

_Shit! Again?_

“…are you always this cold?”

“H-huh? C-cold? What do you mean?”

Daniel doesn’t know why he’s stuttering. He’s heard Jihoon’s voice whenever they go and eat lunch together with Seongwu but why does it sound so different now that he’s talking to him, he thinks.

“We’ve been meeting each other for a while now, I mean together with Jisung hyung and Seongwu hyung but you never talk to me. Do you hate me that much?”

_What?_

“W-why would I hate you? I thought you hate me?”

“Hate you? N-no! Why do you think I hate you?”

“T-that day…at Jisung hyung’s room. I-I thought you don’t want to see me anymore. I-I just think you hate it when we go to  lunch with you guys together so I didn’t want to bother you.”

“No! I don’t hate you. What I said on that day was just…I was just…I was scared. I couldn’t remember anything. I’m sorry if you felt that way.” Jihoon said the last words with an almost fading voice.

_Damn it, why is he being cute all of a sudden?_

“I-It’s okay! I guess I’m sorry for being cold towards you too. I really didn’t mean to give you that treatment. I was just being careful around you. Yeah, that’s it.”

_Why am I even explaining myself?_

“Thank you, hyung. I’d like it if we can be friends from now on. I mean if that’s what you like, it’s okay if you don’t—“

“Of course!”

_Daniel what are you doing?_

“Ah! Ha ha! I’m sorry. Yeah I mean we can be friends.”

“Thank you hyung.” Jihoon smiled at him.

_Oh no what’s this?_

“I think the movie’s about to start. I’ll buy us something to eat, do you want anything hyung?”

“Huh? Oh anything will do.”

“Okay, wait right here.”

_This is bad. I think I like him._

* * *

 

 

Jihoon feels nervous the moment they stepped inside the cinema.

_What am I doing here? This is what a date looks like! We’re not even couples!_

“Do you watch these kinds of movies?” Daniel asked when they took their seats.

“I guess I can watch all kinds of movies. How about you, hyung?”

_Nice, Jihoon. That was natural._

“I find this genre boring. I only came because Jisung hyung insists that we go…”

Jihoon lowers disappointed. Inside, he wanted to just ask Daniel if he wants to go home. He thinks Daniel wants to say that he’s bored with him right now.

“…but I think this movie is gonna be okay. I mean, for a change?”

He was somehow relieved that Daniel is not thinking of leaving him to watch the movie alone.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon tried to focus on the movie but somehow he feels something cold on his left side where Daniel is sitting.

_Why am I so nervous about? It’s not like we’re on a date or something!_

He feels anxious. He wanted to ask Daniel if he’s enjoying the movie or if not, they can just go home. He wonders if he should talk to him during the movie or not. He wants to ask him if he needs anything but Jihoon can’t even look at him.

Until something heavy falls on his shoulder. It was Daniel’s head, he fell asleep.

_What? Really?_

Then Jihoon turns his head to look at the older’s face.

_He’s really sleeping through the movie?_

Jihoon thinks he’s gonna get cramps on his neck later so he moves in the slightest trying not to wake Daniel until he finds a more comfortable position. It made Daniel’s face more exposed to his eyes. Then he finds himself looking at the older’s features; the mole under his right eye, his slightly puffed and rounded cheeks – _He’s not chubby or anything but look at those cheeks, it’s kinda cute._ Jihoon said in his mind. Then his eyes travel to Daniel’s lips.

_If we really did it that night, did we also do it with our lips?_

Jihoon got curious of how Daniel’s lips feels like. His hands now moving unconsciously to the older’s mouth and as if in a trance, he shook his head and retreats.

_What are you doing, Park Jihoon! Snap out of it!_

He feels the rush of heat travels to his face and his heart beating like a drum in a parade.

A few more minutes in that position the movie finally came to an end. The lights came on and people starting to leave the cinema but a group of what looks like college students who may have enjoyed the movie started clapping and shouting altogether that made Daniel jerked. He sits back immediately and started clapping as well.

“What? Why? What happened?”

Jihoon giggled at the sight and started fixing his things.

“You must’ve had a good sleep, hyung. The movie’s over.”

“It is? Ah! I’m sorry! This is so embarrassing.”

“It’s okay, hyung. Let’s go?”

_Cute._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Was it really that boring?”

“N-no. I guess I’m just tired?”

“Really? Wanna go home then?”

Jihoon half expects that Daniel would say no but as to why he wants that, he doesn’t know.

“Well Seongwu hyung said you’re still new in Seoul and wants me to tour you around.”

“N-no! It’s okay. You said you’re tired. I can just tell Seongwu hyung, he won’t mind.”

_Yes, I’d like to go though._

“I’m not that tired. Plus, I’m really sorry about letting you watch the movie alone. Your shoulder must’ve hurt.”

“Well you’re kind of heavy.”

“I said I’m sorry!” Daniel whines.

“Haha! I’m just kidding, hyung!”

Daniel did not seem to like the joke and stared at Jihoon with serious eyes.

“Oh sorry, did I go too far?”

“No, it’s just the first time seeing you laugh. It looks good on you.”

*badump*

Jihoon can feel his face reddened at Daniel’s words. He turns around to his embarrassment and started walking.

“Hey where are you going?”

“You said you’d tour me around Seoul! Let’s go!” Jihoon said not looking back at the older.

_Calm the fuck down, Park Jihoon!_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

First thing on Daniel’s tour was shopping although he’s not sure if it was Jihoon’s thing but the younger has rather peculiar taste in fashion which he doesn’t mind at all but maybe he wants Jihoon to try something else.

“Wow the shops in Seoul are totally different! I don’t need new clothes though and I don’t have money.”

“You don’t have to buy them now. Just try on something and if you like it, get it when you have money.”

Jihoon narrows his eyes on Daniel.

“W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You don’t like how I look, do you?”

“H-huh? N-no! W-what are you talking about?”

“You’re mean hyung.” Jihoon turns his back at him and pretends to scan the rack of clothes.

“H-hey, I didn’t say anything! H-hey Jihoon are you mad?”

Jihoon turns around and sticks his tongue out.

“Gotcha!”

“W-what?”

“We just started talking today and you’re really taking my jokes really well, hyung.” Jihoon said laughing.

_Damn it, he really looks pretty when he laughs! Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?_

“Hyung are you okay? You’re getting red.”

“Huh? No I’m fine. Let’s go somewhere else?”

“No wait. I know the combination of my clothes look weird. I heard that a lot but they don’t really bother me but…if you…want me to try something…”

“Why are you asking me? It should be something you like, something you’re comfortable.”

“But…I don’t really know what I like and if it’ll look good on me. You dress well. Maybe a little help?”

_Oh my god I’m going crazy! If I could just pounce at him right now._

“Oh okay? Well, let see…”

He gave Jihoon a pink oversized sweatshirt to try on and when he came out of the fitting room, Daniel started clenching his fists trying to control himself because he swears to the god of cuteness, Jihoon looks so fluffy and cute on that shirt.

“This feels actually comfortable hyung.”

“Yeah and it looks good on you too.”

“It does? Whoa! You’re really awesome hyung.” Jihoon said when he stood in front of the mirror to see himself.

“Well, do you want it?”

Jihoon shakes his head. “I do but I’ll buy it next time.”

“I can pay for it.” Daniel said also shocked at what he said.

“Huh?”

“I mean Seongwu hyung would love to buy that for you if he knows you like it. I can just ask him to pay me later.” Daniel snickers.

“Stop joking around hyung.”

“Alright. But it’s really fine, I mean you can take it as my gift since we sorted out the misunderstanding between us.”

“But I don’t have anything to give you though…”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

And for the nth time today, Daniel blushed.

“H-how about I’ll ask for it later? You know something like a wish you could grant me later?”

_What are you saying Kang Daniel?_

“Oh? That works I guess? It really makes me feel bad if I take this for free.” Jihoon said and turns around one last time wearing the pink sweatshirt.

_What are you really doing to me?_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite Seongwu leaving earlier making him to put his plan on a sudden halt, Jihoon enjoyed his time with Daniel today. After the older bought the clothes for him, they went to a ramen shop that Daniel frequents to. They saw some street performances and he tried street foods which are also available in Masan but he finds it fascinating that they are almost everywhere in Seoul. It almost looks like a different world in the city than in the province, he thinks.

Another thing he enjoyed was Daniel’s company. Jihoon rarely makes a lot of friends so when he does, he gets excited more than he should be. They walk side by side not knowing if they should continue the night or call it a day but it looks like none of them wants to go on their ways.

Jihoon looks at the paper bag which holds the sweatshirt that Daniel bought him.

“Hyung, thanks again for this.”

“It’s nothing. Besides, it’s not free remember?”

“Right. But still thank you…”

Then Jihoon is suddenly reminded of something.

“…your shirt is still with me. I washed it. I’ll give it back to you the next time we meet.”

Jihoon is not really sure of the last statement but he somehow believes it will happen. Somehow he wants it to happen.

“Oh no, that’s okay. You can have it.”

“Okay…”

Then silence…

“Hey Jihoon…”

“Hmm?”

“Can I walk you home?”

Jihoon felt like time froze at Daniel’s words. Seongwu asked the same question a lot of times but why does it feel totally different? With his overflowing thoughts, Jihoon realized he hasn’t answered Daniel yet until the older speaks up.

“Jihoon?”

“H-huh?”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to…I-I just thought it’s getting kinda late and you still haven’t familiarized yourself in the streets of –“

“Yes, you can walk me home. Can you walk me home, hyung?”

 

“U-uh sure!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You really live near the campus. How convenient is this?” Daniel said as they reached Jihoon’s apartment.

“I got lucky I guess? I just looked this up on the internet.”

“Ah.”

Jihoon is literally on his doorstep but neither of them is saying anything. It’s as if no one wants to say goodbye.

“Uhmm…I should go now.” Daniel speaks up.

“See you tomorrow I gue—“

“Jihoon hyung is that you?” The door opened behind him and Daehwi appeared.

“Oh? Sorry.” Daehwi bowed

“N-no. It’s okay. I’m actually leaving…” Daniel looks at Daehwi.

“Daehwi. Lee Daehwi, Jihoon hyung’s housemate.”

“Hi! I’m Daniel. Jihoon’s uhmm…friend.”

“Hi it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice meeting you too. I’ll get going now see you, Jihoon.” Daniel said and walks away.

Jihoon is somehow disappointed but he’s already looking forward for tomorrow’s lunch. They went inside the house and Daehwi crosses his arms on his chest, looking at Jihoon.

“Daehwi, what?”

“Is he your ex you were talking about?”

“What? No!”

“Then who’s Ong Seongwu?”

“How did you know Ong Seongwu?”

“He came here an hour ago. He was looking for you. So who is who, hyung?”

Jihoon didn’t want Daehwi to know, it’s not like he’d be meeting them often but somehow it came down to this.

_How did Seongwu hyung even find my home? Ah! Jisung hyung…ugh._

“Do I really have to answer?”

“Yes or do you want me to accidentally tell one of them that “oh he’s torturing his ex right now, come back maybe later?””

“Fine, it’s Ong Seongwu.”

“Then who’s Daniel?”

“Like he said, he’s a friend. I met him at the party.”

“And does he know about you and Seongwu?”

“I’m not sure if Seongwu told him…”

“Wait they know each other? Hyung!”

“What?”

“Are you using that Daniel for your plans?”

“No! I told you he’s really just a friend. He knows nothing about me and Seongwu.”

“He walks you home and drops you off your doorstep. What a romantic friend.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Lee Daehwi.”

“Hyung when I suggested the plan, it doesn’t involve any other else. It’s just you and Seongwu.”

“It’s just me and him! Daniel has nothing to do with this!”

“Hyung, I know you’re hurt and angry but please think about it if you still want to go through with this. I don’t feel too good, it’s like something’s is about to go wrong.”

“Nothing will go wrong, I have it under control Daehwi. Trust me.”

“Fine, I understand but please hyung…take care of yourself. Don’t do something that will hurt every one of you just because of your “revenge”.” Daewhi said after drawing quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

Jihoon then goes to his room and placed the paper bag on his side table. He plopped his body on his bed and looks at the item.

_Everything’s going fine, right? Everything will be fine. I won’t hurt Daniel hyung…_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel skips while he walks home. Still thinking the image of him walking Jihoon home and finally knowing where he lives.

 _That somehow looked like what a boyfriend would do._ He thinks and smiled by himself.

He reached their shared house and turned the knob. He was welcomed by a great smell and thought Seongwu must be cooking.

_But he said he’ll be late?_

“Oh? Who’s that? Is that you, Niel?”

“Yes, hyung. I thought you’re going home late?”

“Oh I sneaked off.  Ho~ho.” Seongwu said.

“I really felt bad leaving you and Jihoon alone but it looked like you guys enjoyed today. That’s why I’m cooking you something.”

“Pardon?”

“This is my thank you for bringing Jihoon out. I said I owe you one right? So here…”

“Oh it’s nothing hyung. We actually didn’t do much.”

“You go and shower now let’s eat together and tell me what happened.”

“Yeah…s-sure…”

Daniel goes to his room and went to get his change of clothes but his thoughts stop him from whatever he’s doing.

 

 

_Jihoon is already Seongwu hyung’s. What am I even doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh! I'm sorry this isn't much. I felt like I started too strong with this story and it goes weaker by the chapters. I'm getting kind of stressed by something lately and I've been busy with stuff so I'm kind of moving slow with the updates.
> 
> I did not expect the POV switches here. Originally planned one POV switch then I found myself writing a Daniel POV in the middle so I have to improvise lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one. We are having another drought but we'll survive. I know it. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Comments are always welcome! I'm also thinking of creating a separate twt so I can talk to you guys but I can't even handle my personal one right now but we'll see. :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel closes his eyes and clenches his fist. He doesn’t want to confess like this but Jihoon is slowly slipping away from his grasp. He didn’t mean to avoid and ignore Jihoon, it was because he was scared and jealous and confused. Jihoon is obviously for Seongwu and that’s something Daniel respects. Jihoon is already getting further away from him because he’s confused of what Daniel is showing him and he thought if it’s going to be this way if he confesses, he might as well try and risks it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA LOOK AT THAT SUMMARY!!
> 
> ANYWAYS! FLUFF!!!!

 

> _Jihoonie I can't pick you up for lunch today. You can go with Daniel and Jisung hyung. I'll see you later ppyong!_

A text message says as it popped up on Jihoon's phone screen when he felt it vibrated inside his pocket.

He slides his phone back in and did not even bother a reply to the older. He continued listening to his lecture.

 

 

 

Jihoon hesitated if he wanted to go and eat lunch with Jisung and Daniel. Of course he doesn’t feel obligated but he finds himself walking to the trio's usual table and saw Jisung already waving at him. And there’s Daniel…

“We thought of picking you up from your class but we guess it's Seongwu's thing.”

“W-what?”

Jisung chuckled and his eyes went to Daniel who wasn't looking at him again. Uninterested.

_Again with the cold shoulders? I thought we’re over this?_

“You may not want to eat with us but I'd like it if you sit down.”

And Jihoon did. It was awkward and Jisung is surprisingly eating his own food In silence which is very unusual because the man is a talker. And Daniel, Jihoon would steal glances at him. Sometimes, the older would meet his eyes but avoids it immediately.

Until Daniel stands up seeming like getting sick of the awkwardness around them.

“I forgot I have something to get in the library before lunch ends, I’ll go ahead.” He said and quickly slings his bag onto his shoulders.

“Hey wait—“ Jisung said.

Jihoon almost wanted to call his name and stop him from leaving because he’s confused as to why he seemed like he’s avoiding Jihoon. After what happened the other day, after they had time to somehow get to know each other Jihoon is rather in daze as to why Daniel is acting like this again.

“What’s with him?” Jisung comments while munching his food.

_What did I do this time?_

 

He proceeds on his day not thinking too much of what’s happening. There’s still no trace of Seongwu to continue his plan and he’s starting to feel the stress of college to even think of what Daniel is on about with his attitude. Although he’s very curious for the latter part, Jihoon just waves the thought off and just wanted to lay on his bed and rest his eyes.

Timing though, is not really on his side when he saw Seongwu waiting by the entrance of the school. Back against the wall and tapping his feet while checking his watch.

Jihoon sighs and tried hard to act he didn’t see the older and walks naturally.

“Oh? Hey Jihoon! I was waiting for you!” Seongwu said.

“Hyung? I thought you’re still on practice?” Jihoon pretends.

“I am but I told the dance teacher I’d go home for just a bit and then go back after.”

“Is that so? Why are you waiting for me then? You should rest while you can.”

“Last time…you told me…I can walk you home, did you remember?”

“Oh that…”

With Seongwu’s persistence, Jihoon knows he won’t stop until he gets what he wants. It's also a good chance to lead Seongwu on and he’s behind his plan anyway.

“…how about practice though?”

“Don’t worry about it. I can make it back in time.”

Jihoon can already see an imaginary puppy tail wagging behind Seongwu as if he already knows that the younger will agree this time.

_I hate that you can still get me to say yes to you, Ong Seongwu._

“Well, I guess you can walk me home?”

“Yes! Yes I will!” Seongwu said in an excited tone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Would you like anything else, Jihoon? Don’t worry it’s on me.” Seongwu’s voice coming out on the other side of the isle.

As they walked out of the school, Seongwu pulled Jihoon inside a convenience store for a stop by.

“You said you were just walking me home, hyung. What is this?”

“I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten anything since lunch because of the practice and lectures altogether.” Seongwu said. Although Jihoon can’t see his face behind the shelf of foods, he knows he’s pouting.

“Why haven’t you eaten anything then? You can’t compete if you get sick, Ong Seongwu.”

And Jihoon meant that. He didn’t say it just to make Seongwu feels he still cares about him. Seongwu has been skinny ever since High School and Jihoon would make him eat a lot so he can gain weight and look healthier but he knows once Seongwu is focused he’d even ignore his own appetite.

With that, he decided to go to Seongwu and pulls him out of the convenient store.

“Wait, Jihoon. What are you doing? Where are we going?”

“You’re not eating processed food for your meal, hyung. Let’s go somewhere else.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon regrets his decision when he realized he didn’t know where to go. He hasn’t been to Seoul that long and he hadn’t got the chance to eat outside. He’s still pulling Seongwu by the arm but his steps are getting slower now.

“You’re lost, aren’t you?” Seongwu said.

Jihoon turns around and nodded, eyes on the pavement and not meeting the older’s.

Seongwu chucked and said: “You’re so cute. What do I do with you really.”

“I’m sorry. I want you to eat something that your stomach can digest properly not something that’s out of the convenient store. I realized I don’t know any place to eat in Seoul yet.” Jihoon said pouting.

Jihoon then felt Seongwu pulls him closer and hugged him.

“Jihoon-ah. I know it’s just in your nature to be this caring and I don’t want to get my hopes up, at least not yet but I really miss this.”

If this was 2 years ago, Jihoon should’ve felt butterflies in his tummy. That’s how it always was even with the slightest touch from Ong Seongwu but right now, he feels nothing.

“Eeey~ what are you talking about hyung?” Jihoon said and lands a playful jab at Seongwu, still hugging him.

“Nothing. Then let’s go to some place I know.” Seongwu said as he broke the gesture.

“O-okay…”

 

 

 

 

 

They got to Jihoon’s house after they eat at the chicken place Seongwu recommended. It was originally planned that Seongwu must not know where Jihoon lives but he remembers the night Daniel walked him home when Daehwi said Seongwu also came before them.

“Ah! I’m stuffed! I knew it was a good idea listening to you, Jihoonie.”

“You should never skip your meal no matter how busy you are hyung!”

_Yes Jihoon! Like that!_

“Yes, master!” Seongwu said then jokingly bowed at him.

Needless to say, Seongwu can always make Jihoon laugh no matter how light the joke is.

“You have to go now hyung. I don’t want your teacher coming at me for skipping practice.”

“Oh right. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Of course. If you’re not busy that is…”

“I’d love to make time for you, like this…”

That was supposed to make Jihoon’s heart flutter, but it didn’t.

“…but Jihoon-ah. Will you come watch me during the competitions?” Seongwu said scratching the back of his neck.

“I know it’s just the pre-lims but it would really help me relax if you’re there.”

“Hyung…”

“If it makes you more comfortable, I’ll ask Daniel and Jisung hyung to come with you. I know they will.”

What Jihoon heard was a familiar tone that Seongwu uses back then. He was desperate. Then it suddenly registered to him that the older mentioned that Daniel will come. He is still yet to figure out Kang Daniel and he knows the competition might be a good chance to do so.

“I wasn’t gonna say I won’t come, hyung. Don’t worry, I’ll be there.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Wait…I’m sorry but…can I hug you again?”

This time, Jihoon initiated the action. He knows that his plan is working but somehow it kind of felt good seeing Seongwu feeling relieved to hear that he’s going to support him in the competition.

 _I could’ve done this without any word from you, even if you don’t ask me, hyung. But that would be me 2 years ago._ Jihoon talks in his mind

“Thank you, Jihoon-ah.”

_I’m sorry hyung._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daniel wakes up to an aroma of onion and other spices being cooked in their kitchen. He fell asleep alone last night knowing that Seongwu will be going home late because of practice and now he wonders what his hyung is doing so early in the morning.

“Hyung?”

“Oh sorry, Niel. Did I wake you up?”

“What are you doing this early?”

“Oh this? I’m cooking breakfast.”

“You don’t normally cook breakfast?”

“Eyy~ what are you saying? It’s nice to cook our food sometimes.”

“You’re being really weird right now. And didn’t you go home late last night? Did you even sleep?” Daniel says as he settles himself to one of the chairs in their dining table.

“Oh don’t worry. I had a good night sleep. Here…” Seongwu chuckles and places the food in front of Daniel along with a bag of packed food.

“…I cooked extra for your lunch.”

“My lunch?”

“Well not really. For you, Jisung hyung and Jihoon.”

_Jihoon._

“I originally wanted to just cook some for Jihoon but I know you guys will be upset so I prepared three lunch box.” Seongwu smiled.

Daniel looks at the boxes and something felt heavy in his chest.

_So Seongwu and Jihoon are really…_

“I don’t think I’ll be with you during lunch today so I made these. You’ll help me bring them to Jihoon, right?”

Daniel tasted something bitter under his tongue. He realized he liked Jihoon but is he even allowed to like him when his best friend is right here, giving Jihoon what he couldn’t give.

He swallowed hard and said: “Y-yes, hyung.”

“Thanks, buddy! You’re really the best.”

_Am I?_

Daniel thought about it ever since his first class started.

_What if Jihoon doesn’t go to lunch with us? Should I go over to their lecture room and pick him up for lunch? What if I go over and just give it to him then we can just have lunch separately? Should I just ask Jisung hyung?_

_Ah!! Jisung hyung!!_

He picks up his phone in the middle of the lecture. Daniel doesn’t know what he’s doing. Why is he even nervous about this? It’s not like he made all of this for Jihoon, it was Seongwu who prepared this.

_That’s right. Seongwu hyung prepared this for him._

He immediately types in his text and sends it to Jisung’s number:

 

> _“Hyung, let’s meet after my first class. I have something to ask you.”_
> 
>  

Which the older immediately replies

 

> _"I’m not in school, Daniel. I have something to take care of with Sungwoon. What’s up?”_
> 
>  

_What????_

Daniel slams his head on his desk which draws the attention of the professor in front. He quickly bowed to say sorry for disrupting the lecture but he’s got more pressing matters at hand than messing up his first class of the day.

 

 

 

 

He still remember the day when Seongwu introduced him to Jihoon right in front of the boy’s classroom so he easily found the way to that place but Daniel keeps going back and forth the empty hallway, still undecided if he should really do this or not.

“Daniel hyung?”

That’s when he realized it’s too late to even turn back.

“What brings you here?”

“O-oh! Uhmmm…”

_Come on, Daniel just do it and get this over with!_

Jihoon tilts his head and looks at Daniel with confusion. Right then, students started coming out of their classroom.

“Hey Jihoon! Let’s go eat lunch.” One guy said calling Jihoon.

“Oh? Wait a sec…” Jihoon yelled and turns back to Daniel.

“…I should get going now, hyung.”

_Oh fuck it!_

“Have lunch with me!” Daniel suddenly spits out.

“H-huh?” Jihoon says, dumbfounded.

“I brought lunch. L-let’s eat them together…” Daniel said and raised the bag of food to Jihoon.

“I-I guess?”

Jihoon then turns back to his waiting friends.

“Hey, Jinyoung! Go to lunch without me. I’m going with Daniel sunbae.” He said and waves at them.

 _Daniel sunbae? Oh god, I wanna melt._ Daniel said in his mind.

Jihoon turns back to Daniel with a smile plastered on his face. Daniel found himself returning the smile, feeling a bit too happy with the situation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You prepared this?” Jihoon asked.

“Uhmmm no. Seongwu…” Daniel hesitated for a moment.

“…Seongwu hyung prepared this. He actually asked me to take them to you because he’s going to be at practice.”

“Oh…”

By the younger’s reaction, Daniel is confused.

_Why is he disappointed? Is it because Seongwu can’t come? But he brought lunch for him though?_

“Why do you look so down? Seongwu hyung put a lot of effort in making these. He doesn’t cook very often you know…”

Daniel didn’t know why he said those words. It’s the truth but somehow, he felt jealous that he couldn’t make something of the same for Jihoon.

“Just tell me if you don’t want to eat lunch with me, Daniel hyung. That’d be better than telling me that you’re doing all of these because of Seongwu hyung.”

“H-huh? J-Jihoon, what are you talking about?”

“I don’t know hyung. The last time I thought we’re getting close but the next time you’re acting cold again. Can you just tell me if you really don’t like me? It’s really fine. I’m just so confused with what you’re doing right now.”

“Jihoon that’s…”

When he goes to look at Jihoon’s face and he felt something small and sharp was shot through his chest because Jihoon looks like he’s about to cry.

_No don’t make that face please! I didn’t mean all of that…_

“It’s okay, hyung. Let’s just eat in peace so we can get this over with and get on with our classes.”

“Jihoon I’m…”

Daniel closes his eyes and clenches his fist. He doesn’t want to confess like this but Jihoon is slowly slipping away from his grasp. He didn’t mean to avoid and ignore Jihoon, it was because he was scared and jealous and confused. Jihoon is obviously for Seongwu and that’s something Daniel respects. Jihoon is already getting further away from him because he’s confused of what Daniel is showing him and he thought if it’s going to be this way if he confesses, he might as well try and risks it.

He breathes in deep still clenching his fists and shutting his eyes closed.

_Damn it, here goes nothing!_

“I like you!”

Jihoon almost spits out the food he was eating with Daniel’s words.

“Whoa I’m sorry! Here.” Daniel said and hands out a bottle of water to Jihoon.

“What…what did you just say?”

“I said I like…you.” Daniel says and slowly turns his face away to hide embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean to be cold to you. I like you and I know you’re already dating Seongwu hyung so I had to get into my senses and that’s why I did that…”

“Daniel hyung…” Jihoon tried to interrupt.

“…and I know you don’t like me that’s why I wanted to just mind my own business and not to get in the way of you two. You don’t have to pay so much attention to me…”

“Hyung…” Jihoon tries again but Daniel is blabbering.

“…I just thought I wanted to say these things to you because I don’t want you to get the wrong idea that I hate you, which I don’t. You really don’t have to like me back, Jihoon because I know you and Seongwu hyung are already together…”

“Kang Daniel!” Jihoon raises his tone which successfully stopped Daniel’s talking.

Daniel stiffens up and looks at Jihoon with wide eyes.

“Can you just let me talk for a second?”

“Y-yes…”

“Okay. First of all, Seongwu hyung and I are not together…”

“B-but this lunch—“

Daniel’s words were cut when Jihoon hissed at him.

“Second, why are you avoiding someone you like? Shouldn’t you be chasing them so they’d know how you feel about them?”

 _I am stupid, I know._ Daniel speaks in his mind.

“Third and probably not the last because I have so much to tell you but for this time, I’m gonna make this the last thing I’ll say but who are you to tell me that I can’t like you back, Kang Daniel?”

Daniel thought he heard wrong. He shakes his head and clears out his ears.

“Jihoon what did you just say?”

“Which one? I just said a lot of things just now?” Jihoon smirks.

“The last one! The last one!!!” Daniel whines.

“Huh? What was that again? Ah! I forgot…”

_Damn you sly fox! You can’t do this to me!_

“Park Jihoon, you’re being unfair right now!”

“Oh wait, I have to go back to class hyung. Tell Seongwu hyung I enjoyed the food. I’ll see you later!” Jihoon quickly slings his bag and makes a run for it.

“Hey Jihoon wait—“

Daniel found himself smiling. He wanted to jump and scream but he held himself and hugs his bag instead.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was smiling and randomly gets red whenever the scene at the cafeteria replays in his mind.

 _“I like you.”_ Daniel’s voice echoes.

He covers his face with both of his hands again to hide his embarrassment but the question is from who?

“Okay I don’t know what’s wrong with you but can you stop doing that in class? You’re freaking me out, hyung!” Jinyoung says.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry!” Jihoon said as he realized he’s still in class.

“Why? Finally made Seongwu your boyfriend?”

“What? No!”

“Really? I thought you guys are dating. He’s always outside your classroom, waiting for you.”

“Okay can you stop now? We’re in class?”

“Says the one who’s daydreaming during lecture –ow!!” Jinyoung said as Jihoon quickly slaps the arm of the younger.

_That’s right. There’s still Ong Seongwu._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon knows Seongwu is so busy preparing and rehearsing for the dance competition. That means nobody will wait for him at the gates to say goodbye or ask for a walk home this time. So he took his time fixing his things and walks slowly outside of the campus when…

“Hey Park Jihoon!”

“Daniel hyung?”

Daniel was panting when he appeared and Jihoon guessed he was running.

“I didn’t know…what time…you get out of your classes…so I was running around here to catch you before you go…”

“You were looking for me?” Jihoon pretends to act cool.

“Yes! We have something to talk about…earlier…when we had lunch.”

_Oh shit._

Jihoon tried to run away but Daniel was quick to catch his wrist to stop him.

“Nah-uh~ you’re not going anywhere this time, Park Jihoon.”

“Fine, but can you let go of me?”

“You’ll run away again so no.” Daniel said and pulls him.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“I’m walking you home.” Daniel turns back to face him and smiled.

*badump*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So you were saying during lunch…”

“What do you mean?” Jihoon acts coy.

“Waah! I can’t believe you’re playing this game, Park Jihoon. You must’ve done this to a lot of people.”

“What are you saying?”

“You know what I’m saying. Do you want me to tell you what?”

“Okay! Okay, fine! Geez!” Jihoon laughs.

“Just so you know I haven’t done this before but yeah, I said you can’t tell me not to like you back.”

“And why is that?”

“Really, hyung?”

“Alright, I understand. It’s just that I still can’t believe it, Jihoon-ah.”

“Just to be clear, I haven’t said I like you.”

_But I think I already do but I’ll have to sort out my problem with Seongwu hyung first…_

“But it can happen, right?”

“Maybe? Maybe not? I don’t know.”

“Wow and you’re here telling me you haven’t done this before. You looked like you’ve got guys swooning over you, Park Jihoon-ssi.”

“Do I really look like that? I really don’t know. I don’t think so.”

“Are you just being humble right now?”

“No, really. I’ve only been in a relationship once…” Jihoon lowers his head as he remembers his days with Seongwu.

“Oh I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions…” Daniel said and stops walking.

“…but what about Seongwu hyung? He looks like he really likes you, Jihoon-ah. So much that it makes me jealous.”

“P-pardon?”

“You spend a lot of time with him, you’ve been in the same school, and you’ve known each other for a long time while me…”

“While you’re what? As far as my memory tells me, we already did something.”

“Oh…”

_Cute._

“You just confessed to me but you’re already jealous of someone? Tsk tsk.”

“Hey no! Wait, I didn’t mean…I’m just…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

_Damn it, I should learn to resist those puppy eyes._

“I’m just kidding, Daniel sunbae…” Jihoon teases.

“…sure, Seongwu hyung spends a lot of his time around me but he hasn’t told me anything yet. Maybe you could make up for the lost time?”

_Please say you will._

Daniel looks back at him with confused eyes; wide open and blinking fast.

“I mean, you just confessed and I’m still not sure if I feel the same way but I don’t dislike you. Anyway, I’m asking for time...if it’s okay with you, of course!”

Daniel takes Jihoon’s hand and looks at them.

“Of course I’ll wait, Jihoon-ah. You’ll be worth the wait.”

_I hope I am hyung. I hope I am._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Daniel said as they reached the doorstep of Jihoon’s place.

“Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung.”

As they bid their goodbyes, nobody dares to step away from each other.

“Hyung I’m going in now.”

“Yeah I’ll see you go in first…”

“No, it’s okay I’ll see you go off first, hyung.”

“We’ll spend the night here if we continue this. I’ll go first, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’m really going?”

“Yes, yes!” Jihoon shoos Daniel.

As he did, Daniel grabbed his wrist and pulls Jihoon in. The older quickly grabbed his face and attaches his lips onto his. Jihoon was shock and his first reaction would be pushing Daniel away but he remembers their time at the cinema when he wonders how his lips would feel like. It was soft. It felt like his lips is meant to fit his own. Suddenly Jihoon feels sparks in his spine making him to want more but he’s scared that they are moving too fast so he did what needed to do.

“I…I’m sorry Jihoon. I just…” Daniel panics as Jihoon pushed him slightly breaking the romantic gesture.

“Hyung. Hyung, no! It’s okay. It’s just…I just think we’re moving too fast. We’ll get there, okay?” Jihoon said as he cups Daniel’s face to calm him down.

“I know. I’m sorry. I said I’d wait but you just looked so beautiful I couldn’t resist.”

Jihoon blushed at Daniel’s words. He knows he didn’t deserve to be told something like that but with Daniel, it feels like he’s given more than he should and it makes him happy.

“You’re so cute just now, hyung. Don’t worry about it but can I ask something?”

“Hmm?”

“Did we kiss during that night?”

“Huh? Yeah…yeah we did.”

“Ah so this wasn’t our first time then…”

“Are you disappointed?”

“No! No! I just wished I could’ve remembered how it feels back then…aaah!! What am I saying I’m really going in now hyung. Take care on your way home!” Jihoon says and went in inside the house.

He leans back against the door and held his face. He knows he’s blushing right now but he feels happy. Weirdly happy.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh! This was on my "work in progress" for over a week. I took the time to finish it by now. I proofread once but I'm sure there are still errors I hope you can forgive me. English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> I was worried there will be a lot of angst in this chapter but as a fluff person, it turned out to be like this. *hugs self*
> 
> I'm actually excited to write chapter 5 but I don't know when will I start doing so but I hope it'll be soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading! See you~
> 
> chuuuuu~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon has seen Seongwu dance during high school. It was one part of why the man is famous in their campus and even outside. Aside from having an outstanding visual, Seongwu participates in school dance programs. He even joins performances in the streets and right now seeing him again on stage still amazes him. He can’t believe that that man on that stage was almost his world back then. But right now he wants the man beside him to be his new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooo~ sorry for the long wait. Don't worry I didn't forget about this story. I have no excuse for being late, I was just being really lazy that's it HAHAHAHAHA inspiration isn't coming to me sooo...
> 
> I never leave my works unfinished so expect an ending to this. Anyways happy reading!

Daniel couldn't sleep that night. He regrets leaving Jihoon without getting his number just so he can talk to him even when they’re not together. Just the thought alone makes Daniel excited.

A few more moments lying on his bed trying to find his sleep, he heard the door of Seongwu's room creaked open.

 _Seongwu hyung's just coming home now?_ He asks himself and looks at the clock to check the time. He sprang up and goes out to check on his best friend.

“Seongwu hyung?”

“Oh Niel? You’re still up?”

“Yeah...couldn't sleep.”

Seongwu then drops his bag on the floor and plops down to the couch.

“Ah! I'm so tired!” Seongwu exclaimed.

“Do you want me to get you something?”

“No, I'm fine. Thanks, Niel. I think I'll just lie down for a bit then I'll wash up before I crash.”

Seongwu closes his eyes for a bit and jolts up as if remembering something.

“Oh right! Did you give the lunch box to Jihoon?”

Daniel was flustered by the question. He still doesn’t know if he could tell Seongwu what he and Jihoon talked about. He then realized he hasn’t given an answer to the older.

“O-oh? Y-yeah I did. He said thank you and he enjoyed the meal.”

Seongwu then goes to lean back on the couch.

“That's a relief then.”

Then silence surrounds the room.

“I like him you know. No wait, I love him. Jihoon I mean.”

Daniel shouldn’t be surprised by now, Seongwu isn't exactly subtle about it but it's as if his lungs dropped on the floor all of a sudden making his lose his breath temporarily.

“Jihoon and I go way back. I didn’t realize my feelings for him when we were younger so when I knew that he's in the same school as me, again, I thought I'll never do something I'll regret again. I'm making everything right between me and Jihoon.”

_Make everything right? What does that mean?_

Daniel couldn’t say anything about their topic right now. He likes Jihoon, Seongwu says he love Jihoon. They go way back as Seongwu said, he and Jihoon just met through a drunk sex. Somehow he wonders if there’s even a place for him in Jihoon.

“That's why...after the competition, win or lose. I'm gonna ask him out to be my boyfriend.”

He tasted something bitter and felt something ugly inside. He looks down to hide his face to Seongwu.

“You'll help me Daniel, right?”

“W-what?”

“Come on, you'll be there with him right? Just build me up a little then I'll take it from there.”

“B-build you up? W-why do you I think I'm the one for that?”

“You've been very nice to Jihoon when I'm not there. I can see you've grown close to each other. I'm kinda jealous about it sometimes but I know Jihoon's not your type.”

_Not my type._

“Right?”

“I guess?”

“As expected, you’re really the best friend I ever had.”

Daniel bit his lower lip and thinks if this is even the right thing to do. He knows it isn't but how can he refuse his best friend?

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Days before the dance competition, everything was normal for Jihoon...and Daniel. They send signals here and there and somehow think they’re progressing.

Despite his busy schedule for dance rehearsals, Seongwu managed to join them for lunch at times. After Daniel's confession, Jihoon was certain to end his plan of revenge with Seongwu. He realized his feelings for Daniel and wanted to start something new with him but he can't do so with the hindrance of his petty scheme. It has to end...for everyone.

 

 

 

 

The night before the contest, Daniel walks Jihoon home. He likes Daniel doing this with him. He likes spending more time with the older even after school. He loves even just the presence of Kang Daniel by his side. But in this moment, the man was silent. Deep in his thoughts but Jihoon doesn’t want a single minute with him wasted so he decided to break the deafening quietness.

“Hyung...”

Daniel seemed to snap out of his contemplation and jerks up to respond to the younger.

“Uh? Yes Jihoon?”

“You're so quiet. Is there something bothering you?”

“N-no. I was just thinking...”

“About what?”

“It's nothing, Jihoon.” Daniel then goes to hold Jihoon's hand.

“If you say so.” Jihoon says but he knows there's something and he kind of hates not knowing what it is. He wants to know more of Daniel.

“You're coming to watch Seongwu hyung's performance tomorrow right?”

“Yeah I'm coming with you and Jisung hyung remember?”

“Just want to make sure. I'll come pick you up then.”

“I'd love that.”

Daniel was again back in his silence, seeming to be hesitating about something. Jihoon wants to say he can go ahead and tell him but if Daniel doesn’t feel like opening to him yet, Jihoon respects that. Daniel can take his time.

“Seongwu hyung...”

Jihoon stiffened at the mention of the name.

“...how long have you known Seongwu hyung?”

_Why Seongwu hyung all of a sudden?_

“Uhmm I've known him since high school. I think we've talk about that with you before?”

“Right. You did, I just wanted to hear the story from you.”

“From me? Why?” Jihoon suddenly felt nervous.

“You know that he likes you right?”

 “He…he spends a lot of time with me but he hasn’t tell me anything like that. I don’t want to assume things.”

“Do you like him then?” Daniel said and stopped walking.

Jihoon was caught off guard. He already knows the answer: he liked Seongwu but that was before, he moved on. He’s past of whatever he and Seongwu was before but Jihoon doesn’t know why he couldn’t bring himself to tell Daniel.

 

Jihoon realizes they reached their house. He turns back to Daniel and saw a very serious expression painted on the older’s face.

“Hyung what’s wrong? What’s this talk about Seongwu hyung all of a sudden?”

“You said I can’t tell you not to like me back, Jihoon. What does that mean?”

“Hyung…”

“Do you like me?”

“Hyung I –“

“No wait. Don’t answer.”

_But I want to tell you that I like you. I really do!_

“It’s getting late you should probably go in. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jihoon.”

Jihoon did not even get a chance to reply. Daniel walks away after saying the last line.

_Daniel hyung…_

Although Daniel walked him home today, Jihoon feels sad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel did pick up Jihoon the day after, the day of the contest. He’s suddenly nervous of the older’s presence. Thoughts like _“What if Daniel hyung got tired of waiting and he doesn’t like me now?” “What if he thinks I like Seongwu hyung because I did not answer his question last night?”_ clouded his head making him anxious.

“Hi?” Daniel said as he approached Jihoon.

“H-hi h-hyung!”

“Jihoon are you okay? You look like you haven’t slept a bit last night?”

_Isn’t this because of you?_

Jihoon wonders why Daniel looks so normal today as if they didn’t have that tense conversation last night. But Jihoon isn’t about to let that go, he doesn’t want to let Daniel go. He braves up and started talking.

“Hyung about last night…”

“Last night? Oh, I’m really sorry about that Jihoon. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with my questions. Let’s forget all about that hmm?”

“B-but…”

“Eeyy~ today’s a good day. We shouldn’t be like this when we support Seongwu hyung later.”

Daniel grabbed his hand before even answering and pulls him as they go to the venue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They reached the place and found their seats. Daniel would to talk him and give him casual replies but that even made Jihoon more anxious. Thoughts like; what is Daniel thinking, why he is acting very normal, plays inside his head. Not that Jihoon has a problem with it but somehow he feels very uneasy about it.

“Oh wait. Jisung hyung’s calling. Wait for me right here okay?” Daniel said. He stood up and walks out to the hall to answer the call on his phone.

Jihoon looks around the crowd to spot any familiar faces when somebody reveals himself on his back.

“You came! You really came, Jihoonie.” It was Ong Seongwu grabbing the back of Jihoon’s seat and places his face up on his. Jihoon jerked back in response.

“I told you I will come.”

Seongwu grinned and plops himself on the seat behind Jihoon’s.

“Where’s Niel?”

“He’s taking a call from Jisung hyung. Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“I wanted to see you first…say, Jihoon.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you available after this? I have something to tell you.”

“I have no plans after this…”

Then Jihoon remembers his plan. This should be the timing to tell Seongwu everything. He can’t bear the guilt anymore and he has to stop all of this. He knows it will hurt Seongwu but he’s sure that if he continues, it’ll hurt even more. He’s afraid that he’s become this person just because of a high school heartbreak he could’ve just moved on from peacefully. And there’s Daniel…

“…and I have something to tell you, too.” Jihoon continued.

“Okay, I’ll see you later then.” Seongwu said while smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon has seen Seongwu dance during high school. It was one part of why the man is famous in their campus and even outside. Aside from having an outstanding visual, Seongwu participates in school dance programs. He even joins performances in the streets and right now seeing him again on stage still amazes him. He can’t believe that that man on that stage was almost his world back then. But right now he wants the man beside him to be his new world.

They did not talk much when the performances started but Jihoon found it cute every time Daniel lets out ‘oohs’ and ‘wows’ at the dancers’ show.

It didn’t come as a surprise that they pass the preliminaries and are moving to the finals with 5 more groups to compete but Jihoon still stands up and applaud them for making it.

“We should go backstage and congratulate Seongwu hyung.” Daniel giddies up.

“Shouldn’t we just wait for him– hyung wait!” Jihoon was once again pulled by Daniel before even finishing his sentence.

_Why am I getting pulled a lot today?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

They reached the backstage with Ong Seongwu taking a rest.

“Hyung! Congrats!” Daniel attacks him and bumps his shoulder to the older.

“Congrats hyung.” It’s Jihoon this time standing at one side.

Seongwu then goes to Jihoon and hugs him. Jihoon was shock at the action and his eyes immediately went Daniel.

“Let’s take a picture let me just get my bag outside. I left my phone in there.” Daniel said.

_He’s running away. No, Daniel hyung._

“You could use my phone—“ Jihoon speaks still in Seongwu’s arms but it was too late. Daniel had already gone.

_It’s not what you think. Please don’t go._

Jihoon loses strength seeing Daniel leaving. Seongwu must’ve felt it and pulls out of embrace.

“You okay, Jihoon?”

 _Am I?_ Jihoon thinks. He breathed in deeply and gather’s every last piece of courage he has. This has to end, he thinks.

“Hyung can we talk now? About that thing I said I was gonna tell you earlier?”

Seongwu gave him a confused look.

“Sure but can I go first?”

“No hyung what I’m going to say is more important—“

“I love you, Jihoon-ah.”

 _What?!_ Jihoon thinks while his eyes enlarged. Seongwu then took his hands and looks at him in the eyes.

“I love you. It has been this way ever since I saw you again. I’m not the high school Ong Seongwu and I’m definitely not doing this because of a dare or any stupid bet. I want to make things right between us. So please, Park Jihoon. Please go out with me as my boyfriend? Again?”

Jihoon wanted to melt. It’s as if a whole building has collapsed on his back. It was the perfect scheme, the perfect chance to tell Seongwu he’s been played. He meant to hurt the other and ask if he feels the same way he did 2 years ago but after Daniel came in to picture, he was supposed to prevent this from happening. He drops his head and tears started to fall.

“H-hey Jihoon? Hey did I say something wrong? Why are you crying?”

“This is why I told you to listen to me first…”

“What are you saying?”

“…I can’t be with you, hyung. I’m sorry.”

“B-but I thought…all those signals you were sending me? You even asked me for time. Did I take them all wrong?”

“No…no you didn’t.”

“Jihoon what’s happening?”

Jihoon then drops on his knees. Half of it is because his legs gave up and half of it is because he wants to apologize to Seongwu.

“Jihoon what are you doing?”

“I’m sorry hyung. I’m so, so sorry!”

“Jihoon get up from there. What are you sorry for? It’s okay.”

Seongwu was reaching for Jihoon’s arms as he tries to pull him up but the younger resisted.

“It’s planned! This is all planned…”

Seongwu then froze, his hands still on Jihoon’s arms but now he’s stopped trying to tug the younger up.

“P-plan? Jihoon what—“

“I planned to get close to you after we met the first time here. I intentionally sent you signals so you could take it as if I forgive you and I wanted to give you another chance but they’re all made up. They were never true. I hated you, hyung. I wanted to get back at you for hurting me 2 years ago…” Jihoon said while sobbing.

“…”

“…but I didn’t know it would come to this. I really don’t, hyung and I am so sorry.”

Seongwu’s hands left Jihoon’s arms and he falls down on one of the seat in the room, stunned.

“I…I could’ve taken it if you didn’t tell me all of that. I could just live with the fact that you rejected me but this is…”

“Hyung I’m really sorry…”

“I’ve been regretting everything for two years that I haven’t seen you. I couldn’t even apologize to you properly and I have been blaming myself for hurting you. I thought that was enough suffering but I guess not…”

Jihoon couldn’t say anything back but tears kept running down his eyes.

“So it was this feeling huh?” Seongwu chuckled.

“It’s this exact feeling you felt when you knew I played you. I can now understand why you’d want revenge, Jihoon. But I never thought you’d be this person. I hope you’re happy now?”

“Hyung no…”

“Please get out. I want to leave but I can’t feel anything on my legs right now so please, Jihoon.” Seongwu said calmly and rests his face on his hands covering them up.

Jihoon obediently gets up and gathers his things and for the last time before he turns the knob on the door he uttered another “I’m sorry Seongwu hyung.”

As he closed the door behind him he saw a figure on his side. It was Daniel leaning against the wall beside the room. The older turns his head to him and what he saw was anger in Daniel’s eyes.

_Did he hear everything?_

“H-hyung…”

Daniel said nothing and pushed himself from the wall and walks towards Jihoon. He wanted to ask if he heard everything inside the room and if he did, Jihoon would want to explain everything to him. But Daniel bumps his shoulder to his really hard Jihoon almost stumbled and walks pass by him not even looking at the younger.

And once again, Jihoon breaks down in the empty hallway. His own sobs echoing the walls of the corridor.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel regrets everything he said that night to Jihoon. He shouldn’t have asked those questions to him. Now it looks like he’s pressuring the younger to choose between him and Seongwu.

_What if Jihoon thinks I’m being pushy and he hates me now?_

Daniel covers his face with his pillow and screams in frustration.

_But what do I do if I’m already letting Seongwu hyung take you away from me, Jihoon?_

 

 

 

The day of the competition, he was supposed to pick up Jihoon so they can go together at the venue. On his way, he kept thinking of how he’ll act in front of the younger. He must’ve been thinking too long when he saw the younger waiting on the other side of the street.

_Just act normal, Niel. Act normal._

 

 

 

> _“Niel, are you at the venue already?”_
> 
> “Yes hyung, where are you?”
> 
> _“I don’t think I can make it, cheer Seongwu for me. I know they’ll make it anyway.”_
> 
> “Gotcha hyung. See you at school then?”
> 
> _“Yeah sure.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  

Daniel went back inside the theatre after talking to Jisung on the phone and he saw Seongwu behind Jihoon. He then remembers Seongwu’s words the other night…

_“I'm gonna ask him out to be my boyfriend.”_

Daniel sighs and sits on an empty seat far away from them.

 

 

 

 

He was perfectly fine acting normal earlier but after seeing Jihoon together with Seongwu just now, Daniel couldn’t even start a single conversation with the younger. It was like their first meeting when he doesn’t know if he even deserves seating beside Jihoon. He then pretends to focus on the stages to ease the awkwardness around them.

 

 

 

Seongwu’s team indeed made it to finals. Daniel did not even doubt about that. After the program came to an end, he pulled Jihoon into the backstage. He knows what will happen; Seongwu will confess to Jihoon and he can’t believe he’s letting himself do this. But he made a promise to his best friend. At this moment, Daniel thinks if he’s a better friend to Jihoon or to Seongwu.

He gave his congratulations to Seongwu but when it was Jihoon’s turn, Daniel was surprised at how the older can easily hug Jihoon. He clenched his fist and had to make an excuse to avoid the scene in front of him.

“Let’s take a picture let me just get my bag outside. I left my phone in there.” Daniel rushed outside without even looking back.

He said he’s gonna take his bag but he knows it was a lie. He wanted to run away but he found himself leaning against a wall outside the room.

He waited. He couldn’t hear anything outside. He hesitated if he wanted to continue to wait or just leave this place right this instant. But curiosity got the worst of him; he wanted to know what’s happening. He goes to slightly turn the knob but Jihoon’s voice can already be heard just outside of the door.

_Is he crying?_

“I planned to get close to you after we met the first time here. I intentionally sent you signals so you could take it as if I forgive you and I wanted to give you another chance but they’re all made up. They were never true. I hated you, hyung. I wanted to get back at you for hurting me 2 years ago but I didn’t know it would come to this. I really don’t, hyung and I am so sorry.”

_Wait? A plan? Seongwu hyung hurt Jihoon two years ago?_

Then he peeked at the little opening he made after he turned the knob. He saw Jihoon kneeling on the floor with Seongwu hyung grabbing his arms.

_A plan to get back at Seongwu hyung? Jihoon what are you saying?_

Daniel wanted to believe he’s just hearing things. He wanted to convince himself that it was just his imagination playing him.

_He intentionally got closer to Seongwu hyung just to take revenge. What if…his plan included me?_

Daniel froze at the thought. What Jihoon showed him all this time, was it all an act? Daniel thinks. Has Jihoon befriended Daniel and took advantage of his feelings just to satisfy his vengeance to Ong Seongwu?

He closed the door carefully making sure not to make any sound and went back to lean against the wall again for support as he suddenly felt weak of the revelation.

Daniel’s mind is in frenzy. Jihoon played Seongwu, his best friend and that means he’s just using him for his plot. Daniel felt sick, suddenly rage building up his system. Then he saw Jihoon came out of the room.

“Hyung…” the younger uttered.

 _How dare you?_ He thinks while glaring at Jihoon.

Daniel walks to Jihoon with heavy steps and purposely hit him with his shoulders. He knows he couldn’t hurt Jihoon and that’s the hardest he can hit him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel stares at the ceiling of their shared house. Jihoon’s words and voice echoing in his ears. When he feels like punching the wall again, he sips his can of beer and heaved a sigh.

He recalls all the time he spent with Jihoon and thinks to himself.

_I’m really stupid for falling for all of those. Ah I’m going crazy._

Just then the door opened and Seongwu enters the house drunk, just like him. Daniel immediately stood up to assist the wobbling man and sit him on their couch.

“You could’ve just drunk with me you didn’t have to go outside. What if you collapsed on the street?”

“Huh? Daniel?”

_Sheesh, totally wasted._

Daniel can understand him though. He was tired because of all the rehearsals before the contest and just right after winning, when he should be celebrating, his hopes just got crushed by the person he loves.

“Niel-ah. Do you know what happened today?”

 _I know, hyung._ He wanted to say but proceeded to go to the kitchen to get Seongwu a glass of water to at least sober up.

“Jihoonie…no wait. Park Jihoon, that boy dumped me. Wait, we weren’t even together. Well fuck, I got rejected.”

Seongwu is a total mess right now. Daniel wanted to comfort him and say just forget Park Jihoon and move on but he wants to tell that to himself as well. Daniel places the glass of water in front of Seongwu and sits on the chair opposite to him.

“I really must’ve been a jerk back then to deserve this. I wanted to blame him and punch him in the face but I can’t. I’m a bad person aren’t I, Niel-ah?”

“Hyung w-what are you talking about?”

“Ah you didn’t know. Jihoon and I dated during high school.”

_When will all these surprising facts stop coming out?_

“We dated. I dated him because I lost in one of our stupid bets. My friends told me to date someone who will less likely to get a boyfriend. They chose Jihoon and I agreed.”

_Seongwu hyung dated Jihoon not because he liked him but because of a bet?_

“But I never thought of Jihoon that way. He was one of the most eye-catching person in our high school back then. So I thought that wasn’t really a bad of a deal.”

Daniel gulped at the new side of the story being told to him.

“But as we go on dates, Jihoon became so radiant in my eyes. He’s made me feel things I haven’t felt before in my past relationships. I remember not sleeping a bit one night because I kept thinking of him.”

Daniel relates to this part of Seongwu’s narration. Jihoon shines so bright that he can even light this very dark room they’re in right now.

“I realized I was already falling for him so I had to stop the deal and date him for real. Not because of a stupid dare I was forced to do. But before I could even do that, Jihoon knew what was going on. I can still remember the look on his face that day. It was full of anger and hatred. So much that I wanted to vanish because he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve me.”

_“I hated you, hyung. I wanted to get back at you for hurting me 2 years ago…”_

He remembers Jihoon’s words.

“But today, when I confessed to him. He did the same thing. He told me that everything were his entire plan for revenge. And I finally knew what it felt like for him two years ago.”

Seongwu paused and tears started falling from his eyes.

“I don’t know if I even have the right to be angry at him for doing this to me but it hurts so much, Niel.”

“Seongwu hyung…” was all Daniel could manage to say.

Seongwu drank his water and tries to calm himself down. A few moments of silence and Daniel thought the older fell asleep when he continued talking…

“You like him don’t you?”

“W-what?”

“Come on, Daniel. I know I’m drunk but I know everything. I told you he’s not your type so you can actually tell me that he is. I know you so much it annoys me.”

“H-how…”

“The welcome party.”

Daniel almost fell from his seat.

_The welcome party…that means he knew that he and Jihoon had…_

“W-wait. It wasn’t like that, hyung.”

“Wait did you two actually do it? Wow! So you really got ahead of me. Wow this is so unbelievable!”

“So you didn’t know?”

“I didn’t! I only saw the two of you passed out before I went home! Wow! I think I need to drink more beer. This is so unfair! I only kissed him when we dated!”

“Hyung!!”

“Alright, okay fine. My point is, I knew from the start. So I felt like I had to move fast because I thought you were chasing him. When I introduced you guys and you pretended not to know each other I felt relieved.”

“What a bummer right?”

“But I know you like him and don’t you dare even deny it in front of me. You were out there obviously making way for me which I was so confused but I took advantage of it. So thanks buddy.”

Daniel rolled his eyes.

“But Daniel, now that I know how Jihoon felt for me I can confirm that it’s you that he really likes.”

“What are you talking about? For all we know I could’ve been a part of his plan.” Just the thought of it makes Daniel blood boil.

“There’s only one way to confirm that isn’t it?”

Daniel knew what Seongwu was about. He wanted him to go and ask Jihoon about all of this.

“Well for one, his stares at you during lunch tell me he wants to eat you. Not sexually but you know what I mean. You know those effects in the movies where everyone was in 2x speed but you’re the only one in slow motion? I felt like he’s having that kind of vision when he looks at you. It kind of annoys me by the way.”

“Too detailed. Stop watching too much movies, hyung.”

“Haha! But Daniel, if what happened to me is the one holding you back right now, I don’t think I’ll ever live with the guilt. I’ve done so much to Jihoon that I won’t even let this chance to make him happy go wasted.”

“B-but hyung…you…”

“I’m fine. I’ll get over it not in the soonest though but I’ll manage. At least I get to see two of my friends happy. And I have the rehearsals and finals to keep me busy anyways.”

Daniel lowers his head. He, himself doesn’t know what to do or what to say. If what Seongwu said about Jihoon liking him is true, is he ready to face him after what happened?

“Hey Kang Daniel…”

He looks up as Seongwu called him back.

 

 

“…don’t let Jihoon go. Don’t make the same mistake I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it???? Huhuhuhuuuuu
> 
> That part where Seongwu asked Jihoon to get out really got me. Why am I reacting to my own work? HAHAHA
> 
> Anyways aside from being lazy I had so much to take care of these days. The ticketing for the last stop of the tour for example...  
> Also, I've been contemplating a lot since I'm attending the concert's last stop, I might be dropping my @ at the end of this story so I can finally meet lovely wannables at the event! (No, it's because I'm a loser tbh)
> 
> Anyways tell me how this chapter was in the comments! :)
> 
> Chuuuu~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like you, Daniel hyung.”
> 
> “That’s what I’ve been wanting to say ever since. But I was an idiot. I couldn’t say it because of Seongwu hyung. I tried to settle things with him so I can say that I like you but I failed so miserably, hurting you, all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to put in the summary as always...
> 
> LAST CHAPTER! OMG!! Another story came to an end. *sobs* But an ending means a new beginning right? HA HA HA
> 
> Again, thank you sooo much for everyone who stayed and who have read this story to the end. Did you know that I come back and read the comments sometimes? Because it they're all so cute and I still can't believe anyone would read my writings.
> 
> Anyways this is a very long chapter compared to the previous ones (I almost thought of adding a new chapter but that's gonna take a lot of time again so no) so I squeezed everything in this final chapter I hope you won't mind. 
> 
> AND! I added an extra scene at the last part be sure to check that out. I won't keep you long~ happy reading~
> 
> PS: I proofread but I know there'll still be errors. I'll just edit them later.

Jihoon has his back on the couch pressed hard, his neck slumped back making his head hang and eyes at the ceiling.

_Daehwi was right. I should’ve stopped right back then. He was right, everybody got hurt because of me._

He felt the tears pooled up on his lids but he didn’t make a move to keep them still and prevent them from falling.

_Where is Daehwi when you need him?_

He blinked and finally the tears fall. He placed his arms on his eyes and the sobs eventually came.

“Daniel hyung...” he calls.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon realized he fell asleep crying that night when he woke up feeling the numbness of his arm that was lying on the edge of the couch.

_Ouch! How did I fell asleep like this?_

When he tried to get up he noticed that he was covered in a blanket.

_Daehwi?_

And as if on cue, Daehwi came out of the kitchen in his pyjamas holding a glass of water on his mouth with a bird’s nest on his hair.

“Oh? Hyung you're awake?”

With the presence of the younger, Jihoon wanted to run to him and ask for comfort.  He sat up and groans as he almost crumples his face with his hands.

“You fell asleep on the couch? Did you drink?”

_I wish I just drank._

“No. Just got really tired I guess?”

“Oh right you were watching the competition yesterday, weren’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“How was it? Did they make it?”

_Oh they won alright. But I lost…big time._

“Hyung?” Daehwi said and it just registered to Jihoon that he hasn’t given the younger a reply.

“Huh? Yeah…yeah they did.”

Daehwi must’ve noticed Jihoon that he’s not being himself this morning. A frown forms on the younger’s forehead.

“Is something wrong?”

_Everything went wrong._

“N-nothing, Daehwi. I’m fine. I guess I’m just not fully awake yet, sorry.”

Daehwi sighs and sat beside him. The younger’s arm slung over his shoulder.

“You’re too easy to figure out, hyung. If you can’t tell me whatever it is that’s bothering you, it’s okay. But I’m always right here when you need someone to talk to, okay?”

_Daehwi…_

Jihoon looks at the younger who was smiling at him. He hasn’t been with Daehwi for a long time but he’s just too smart for Jihoon. He doesn’t have a brother at home. He had Hyup as his best friend in high school and right here, someone who is a couple of years younger than him, is a person who looks like an older brother he couldn’t have. Although Jihoon appreciates the offer, he thinks he needs to collect his thoughts first and figure this out himself.

“Thanks Daehwi.”

Daewhi smiled and patted Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Well I think you should go get ready now.”

“Yeah…”

 

 

 

 

 

Fortunately enough, Jihoon was able to focus on his classes. It’s the least he can do to avoid thinking too much. But come his class before lunch, Jihoon was anxious. He kept looking at the door to see if someone is already there…waiting for him.

In some way, Jihoon wants to believe that everything was just a nightmare. That either Seongwu or Daniel (or even both of them) is outside that door, waiting for him and will ask him to eat lunch together.

When he heard the professor adjourns the class, he made a beeline to the door only to meet his disappointment. No one was there. His shoulder dropped but a pair of hands seemed to catch them.

“Your suitors aren’t here?”

“What are you talking about, Jinyoung-ah? They're not my suitors.”

“Really? Looks like it to me though?”

Jihoon shakes off Jinyoung's hands on his blades.

“Let's go to lunch together then. I've been asking you for a while now but you’re always with either one of those two.”

_What is Jinyoung’s deal? I know flirting when I see one._

Jihoon never really looked at Jinyoung more than just a regular classmate. They talk in class but that was it. Jinyoung’s unusual comments puts Jihoon on guard.

He narrows his eyes at the younger trying to squeeze out an answer.

“What? It's just lunch?” Jinyoung exclaimed.

“Fine. I'm hungry anyways.”

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung was talking to him on their way to the cafeteria but Jihoon feels uneasy that the younger's words just go in and out of his ears. Sure there are other places to eat in the campus but Jinyoung had to choose the main cafeteria where he used to eat lunch with Daniel and Seongwu.

It's not that Jihoon wanted to avoid them, how could he when he's the one who caused this mess. He's so ashamed of himself that he can't even show his face to Seongwu and Daniel. And they’re still angry, Jihoon is scared.

“Jinyoung can we go eat somewhere else?” He said before they even enter the place.

“Why? We’re already here.”

“Just...please...”

He begs but a presence behind startled him.

“Hey Jihoon.” It was Jisung.

Behind him were two tall figures that Jihoon was dreaded to meet. Of course, they will be here. Of course they will be with Jisung hyung, he thinks.

“H-hi hyung...” Jihoon said in a low tone, trying not to meet the men's eyes.

“Eating lunch? Come sit with us.”

Jihoon would answer no but he looks at the two behind Yoon Jisung for a good measure. Seongwu was looking at him with indecipherable expression on his face but Daniel was obviously avoiding his gaze. Jihoon felt as if he's suddenly carrying an iron ball on his back.

_Please don't be like that Daniel hyung..._

“I actually wanted to eat with Jihoon hyung alone, if you may? We have a project we needed to finish so we needed all the time we can have.” It was Jinyoung.

Jihoon was surprised at Jinyoung’s words. He looked at the younger asking for answers and got a wink in return.

“Oh really? Well, we'll leave you two then.”

Daniel immediately gets inside the cafeteria leaving his two companions behind. Jisung waves a goodbye and Seongwu followed inside not even looking at Jihoon.

“Come on, hyung. Let's go.” Jinyoung said.

 

 

 

 

“You guys fought, didn’t you?”

Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts and stopped picking on his food which he realized he was unconsciously doing.

“I don't know what you're talking about Jinyoung. Aren't you being too nosy lately?”

“That figures why they weren’t outside our lecture room today…” Jinyoung said and nods his head.

“…but that one hyung; brown hair, mole under his eyes…”

“Daniel?”

“Whoever. He was scary.”

“Scary? How?”

“He was glaring at me when I said we need to do that ‘fake’ project. Jealous maybe?”

_Jealous? How nice if that was the case. He’s just angry for sure._

“You’re being unusually talkative Jinyoung. Just eat your lunch, will you?”

“Wow, he thinks I’m competition. With you? Nice!”

Jihoon just shakes his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon got home later that day and he’s feeling extra exhausted and stressed. He crashed on the sofa leaving his stuff on the floor.

_Deal with it, Park Jihoon! This is your punishment._

Somehow he misses Hyeop’s snarky comments. How his best friend would tell him how stupid he is without any filters and just smack his head to get his senses back.

He heard a loud thud in Daehwi’s room that snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

“Ouch—Oh? Hyung you’re here?”

“Same goes for you? No school?”

“I kind of skipped…”

“Daehwi that’s—“

“Bad I know. I just didn’t feel like going today.”

Jihoon isn’t the type to nag and Daehwi’s a grown up. He, himself skipped school too back then so he thinks of sparing the young one but being the oldest in their house, he isn’t about to tolerate it the next time.

“Fine but don’t make it a habit Daehwi-ya. You’re graduating; don’t get in to trouble understood?”

Daehwi grinned and nods quickly.

“How about you, hyung? How’s college?”

“Exhausting as hell.”

“How about your plan? Is it still going?”

_Right. Daehwi still doesn’t know..._

“The plan…”

Jihoon inhales deeply. He was hesitating but he doesn’t know why. It’s Daehwi, the one and only person who knew all about the plan. He should know what happened but why is he being unsure? Is it because of embarrassment? Is it because Daehwi was right and he should have listened? He thinks.

“…ended. I ended the plan, Daehwi.”

“Oh…”

“’Oh?’ Is that all? I mean aren’t you gonna ask what happened?”

“I have a guess but you can shoot.”

Jihoon massaged his temples. He was worried for nothing. This is Lee Daehwi he’s talking to.

“Well it was successful…as planned.”

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘And?’ it was a done deal. He was hurt, I finally got my revenge! You should’ve seen his crying face! I never felt so relieved and happy in my life.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes!”

“Jihoon hyung…”

Then it suddenly registers to him that he was crying. He was smiling but the tears kept falling from his eyes. It annoys him that it hurts so much. It annoys him that the pain he’s going through is all because of his own doing.

Daehwi scoots to Jihoon’s side and wraps his arm around the older. Jihoon’s head fell to Daehwi’s shoulder and the sobs finally come out.

“I should be happy right?”

“Shhh hyung…”

“I should be happy but why does it hurt, Daehwi?”

Daehwi said nothing and continued patting Jihoon’s back for comfort.

“I should’ve listened to you when you said I should stop it. Now I even lost Daniel hyung. I’m sorry, Daehwi-yah!” Jihoon managed to complete the sentence between his sobs.

“Dummy, why are you saying sorry to me? Shouldn’t you tell that to them?”

“I know but I can’t. I’m too scared and ashamed to face them.”

“Then how would they know you’re sorry?”

“I don’t know…” Jihoon was whining then Daehwi chuckles.

“What a baby, really! You’ll figure it out soon. I know you will. Take your time, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The same scenario in school went on for days. Sometimes, Jihoon will see the three eating together but he’ll just run away and eat somewhere else either alone or with Jinyoung and his classmates. Other days, he would only see Daniel with Jisung. Jisung will wave at him to join them but Daniel will retreat before he can even answer.

Until one day he finally got tired from all of it. He needs to take care of it even if it means he’ll spend his college days in despair or go back to Masan to transfer. He skips his first class and went to the Admission’s office. If Daniel is gonna avoid him, he’ll deal with stuff that he can handle for now.

“Jisung hyung!”

“Yoon Jisung! Someone’s looking for you!” An old man says while the other staffs look at Jihoon strangely.

“Coming, Sunbae-nim—“

“Why are students here so early? Shouldn’t you be in your class?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Jihoon bowed and he realized he was calling Jisung’s name loudly earlier.

Jisung appeared from one side and also bowed an apology to his superior.

“What the actual fuck, Park Jihoon? You can’t just barge in to this office shouting my name like that! I’m just an intern here.”

“I know I’m sorry. I just needed something from you and it’s very important.”

“What is it?”

“Seongwu hyung’s class schedule.”

“You skipped your first class for that?”

“This is urgent. And how did you know I skipped my first class?”

“Your first class should be around this time. I have your admissions paper, your class schedule. Basically every information you give to the school. So…”

“You creep!”

“Am not! You want Seongwu’s schedule or not?”

“Fine.”

Jisung goes back to his desk and logs in to his computer.

“Why’d you want it for though?”

“Things…”

“Something happened isn’t it?” Jisung said as he pressed ‘enter’ on his keyboard and the printer goes to life.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah sure. That copy goes straight to the shredder then.”

“What’s with you and your blackmailing, really?”

“What I want, what I get.”

“Fine! Yes, something happened and I need that so I’d know where I can find him and talk to him.”

Jisung goes to the printer to get the piece of paper with Ong Seongwu’s schedule for the whole day.

“And that something is?”

“Really, hyung? That’s gossiping.”

“It’s not when it’s about you. But okay, fine. Noticing how you’re not with us during lunch anymore tells me either you fought or you dumped him. I’d know all about it anyways.” Jisung said as he hands out the paper to Jihoon.

Jihoon gasped internally as he heard those words from the older. He wanted to refute but how dare he even try to defend himself from those guilty acts.

“T-thanks, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“His class should be ending right now. Damn it, why does their building has to be this far?” Jihoon said to himself while running.

And it suddenly occurred to him how Seongwu would be running to his classroom just to wait for him during lunch. Jihoon shakes his head and ran faster until he finally got to his destination.

But he was too late. The students swarm out of their classroom marking the end of the classes. He raised his neck to hopefully catch even a bit of Seongwu. He’s sure that he’ll recognize him even if it’s just the back of his head.

“Excuse me.” He said as he tried to make his way in the flock of students.

Until he finally saw who he was looking for, just getting out of a classroom. Jihoon pants from running but smiled seeing the older.

“Seongwu hyung!”

Seongwu did not look. He probably didn’t hear but Jihoon won’t give up. He walks toward him and called another “Seongwu hyung!”

The man finally heard and turns back to scan the crowd. Then their gazes finally met.

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon is then finally in front of Seongwu. He bends down and grabbed his knees as he catches his breath from running earlier.

“So-Seongwu…hyung…”

“Hey calm down. Why are you here? Were you running?” Seongwu goes down to support the heavily breathing Jihoon.

“Yes and I need to talk to you.”

Seongwu then goes up and seriousness forms on his face. He slings his bag on his shoulder.

“I can’t. I have another class after this.”

“I’ll wait outside then.”

“Jihoon what…don’t you have classes?”

“I don’t care.”

“What—“

“Please…”

They look at each other what it seemed to be forever but Seongwu broke the exchange with a smirk and chuckled.

“You are really one of a kind, Park Jihoon.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Treat me something to eat.” Seongwu said while pouting and his arms folded on his chest.

 _He hasn’t changed a bit._ Jihoon thinks but he wasn’t complaining.

“Okay.”

“Wow, really? Are you really Park Jihoon?”

“Ah hyung~”

“Fine, okay let’s go.” He puts his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder.

Jihoon felt warm and smiled. With this kind of reaction from the older, he already knows it will be worth the lost credits for skipping class. He can just earn them back anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As much as Jihoon wanted to make it up to Seongwu and treat him something nice, he’s still a broke college student. He could only manage an ice cream for the older.

Seongwu looks at the ice cream with a sad expression.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t expect I’d treat you…”

“Aren’t you being too much? I even made lunch for you!” Seongwu whines.

“I know I’m sorry! I don’t have money with me right now. I’ll do better next time.”

“You’d better…” Seongwu jokes.

“But really hyung, I’m sorry. You can punch me right now it’s fine.”

“Jihoon…”

“I know I shouldn’t have done that to you. I know I should’ve thought how hard it was for you. You didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry hyung. I really am.”

Seongwu stood firm and said nothing. Jihoon wasn’t looking in his eyes and continued talking.

“I will go and treat you every day if that’s what you want I don’t care if I go broke. I already am, but you know what I’m talking about just…sorry. I don’t know what else to say…”

Silence…

Jihoon finally looked up to  see why Seongwu is not responding only to see the man is licking his ice cream with his eyes rounded as if he was enjoying every bit of the sorbet.

_What? I was talking this whole time and he was just eating his ice cream like that?_

“Are you done?” Seongwu finally said.

“Y-yes?”

Then Seongwu smirked, licking the cream left on the corner of his mouth.

“Do you realize how cute you are right now, Jihoonie?”

If Jihoon is still taking his revenge, he’d be aggravated by the nickname but it somehow feels better hearing Seongwu calls him like that again.

“Hyung~ I’m serious!”

“It’s so fun teasing you. Oh how I missed that…” He then tries to finish his ice cream and throws the packaging in the trash bin.

“…okay first of all, fuck you. It really hurt, Park Jihoon how dare you!”

_Ouch?_

“...but hearing you say I did not deserve it makes me feel happy. I know you’re still the Jihoon I know.” He approaches and pinches Jihoon’s cheeks. The younger yelped and pouts.

“Haha! Cute! But you know what, Jihoon... I think I kind of deserve it.”

“Hyung…”

“Now don’t go crying on me right now, young man. Hear me out first…”

Jihoon nods like a sad puppy being scolded.

“I’ve been a jerk to you. Thinking back what you said back then. I had a choice and I made a really stupid one.”

Jihoon recalls the day when he finally knew about the deal. It was such a sad, sad day.

“If I had to go back, I’d really brushed that bet off and date you for real without anyone even telling me…”

“…I regretted so much that I only get to know you because of a stupid dare but the first time I saw you, I was somehow glad that I accepted that deal. You look so beautiful how can I pass the chance of dating you?”

Jihoon blushed at the compliment but shakes his head off realizing this is not the time for this. But hearing how Seongwu describes his love in their days makes Jihoon feel fuzzy.

“I thought of not telling you and just go on with it but the guilt was eating me and I know it’ll be unfair to you. I planned to tell you then apologize and ask you out for real but it turned out so bad I didn’t even realize it…”

“…I wonder what we’ll be right now if I just asked you out for real that day. That kind of thought went on after I moved to Seoul. How nice it must’ve been that I get to go back to Masan to see you or even do video calls at night.”

Jihoon wonders too. What if his story with Seongwu continued? Will it be as happy as Seongwu thought it will be? Will he even meet Daniel?

Seongwu sighs and looks at Jihoon in the eyes.

“I’ve wasted a really good chance didn’t I, Jihoonie? So I think we can call it quits although it still hurts me.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Come here…” Seongwu chuckled and pull Jihoon in a hug.

“…it’s okay. Hyung’s gonna be okay. I’m glad you came and decided to talk to me. But can I take that deal where you treat me every day?”

“I think I’ll look for a part time job here in Seoul.”

“I’m just joking…” Seongwu said still not pulling off the hug.

“…but I know you like Daniel.”

Jihoon is the one who pulls off the gesture.

“W-what?!”

“Don’t even try to deny it. You aren’t really good at hiding stuff, Park Jihoon-ssi.”

“B-but how…”

“At the welcome party.”

“AT THE WELCOME PARTY?!”

_That means…_

“I know what you’re thinking but I didn’t see you guys do it. I only saw what happened after, you guys sticking onto each other.”

But Jihoon still has no recollection of that night.

“B-but I was drunk that night. I didn’t even remember anything!” He tried to refute.

“I said don’t even try to deny. After seeing you that night you had this weird look on Daniel and you guys are acting weird and awkward around each other. I wasn’t, by a bit amused by that but I took it as a challenge to see if I can win you over from him so I had to do things to advance.”

Jihoon recalls the overly excessive time and effort of waiting outside his classroom every day. Taking him out on dates, even cooking for him and then the confession.

“But he hates me now…”

“Yeah so can we go out instead?”

“Hyung!”

“I know I’m sorry that was bad. But seriously…”

Of course Jihoon knows Daniel like him. He even confessed about it but Daniel has been avoiding him for days and Jihoon still doesn’t know what to do.

“…he doesn’t hate you. He was hurt partly for me. This shouldn’t be coming from me but he thinks that you just used him for your plan.”

“I didn’t!”

“He’s obviously stupid. I’ve told him that like, a couple of time but of course he won’t believe until he hears it from you. You’ve been a jerk to me but I know you won’t go as far as using people.”

“You think too highly of me hyung…”

“Hey do you think I only fell for you because of your face? Have a little faith on yourself, Jihoonie.”

“T-thank you?”

“Another ice cream.” Seongwu said and takes out his hand.

“I’m walking out, really Ong Seongwu.”

“Why are you so sensitive? But yeah, talk to him. He’s waiting for you. He’s just avoiding you because he’s confused and hurt. I can even set you guys up if you want.”

Jihoon doesn’t know what to do but he knows what he wants, who he really wants. He reached a decision in his mind.

“You don’t have to do that, hyung. Seriously, I’ve caused you enough trouble. I think I’d take it from here.”

Seongwu smiled and for the nth time today, Jihoon feels as if something heavy was lifted from his back. He missed Seongwu’s smile and it’s really great that it’s back.

“You’ve really grown up, Park Jihoon.” Seongwu ruffles his hair.

“Well, I can’t skip another class anymore so I’d better go. I swear if you don’t fix this with Daniel, I’m coming for a year-worth supply of ice cream. I know where you live!”

“Okay, hyung.”

“See you, Jihoonie.” Seongwu runs off while waving at Jihoon.

Jihoon then realize he was so stupid to hurt Seongwu, at least he’s done settling his matters with him. Now there’s only Daniel left.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon attended his remaining classes but seen no trace of Daniel the whole day. He was tempted to ask Seongwu but he’s busy with his dance practice. He considered asking for Daniel’s schedule from Jisung but he might have pushed his luck with that, plus Daniel might not like it.

When his last class ended, he jogs off to the campus entrance hoping he might catch who he was looking for all day.

_Why didn’t I get his number before?!_

He taps his feet while waiting. Students that are going home are starting to flock by the gates. He kept his eyes open making sure he doesn’t miss Daniel. It went for minutes, he even considered making a board that has ‘Kang Daniel I’m here’ written on it. Funny it may seem, but Jihoon was desperate.

Few more minutes passed and Jihoon was starting to feel his legs. He tried to sit down for a moment when…

“Jihoon hyung?”

He looked up to see who it was.

“Oh Jinyoung…”

“What are you doing sitting like that?”

“Huh? I’m just waiting for somebody.”

“Seongwu sunbae? He’s still in practice with Woojin hyung. Do you want me to take you to the dance club?”

“No Jinyoung-ah. I’m not waiting for Seongwu hyung.”

“Hmm? Who is it then—Ah! Is it that scary looking hyung?”

“Stop calling him that, he’s not scary and he has a name.”

“What is it then?”

“Daniel. Kang Daniel.”

“Ah! I think I’ve heard that name. So he’s Kang Daniel. Do you want me to ask around?”

That was tempting, Jihoon thinks. But he doesn’t want to bother Jinyoung with his problem. The younger has been very nice to him recently but he’s not about to take advantage of that just to waste his time.

When he was about to answer, a tall figure appeared behind Jinyoung and tapped the younger’s shoulder.

“Jinyoungie?”

“Oh? Minhyun hyung?”

“You’re still here?”

“Yeah, tryna help my friend here look for someone.”

“Oh he is?”

Jihoon realized they were talking about him. He stood up and finally got a good view of the stranger.

_Why does everyone look good in this school?_

“Hi I’m Park Jihoon.” He bowed.

“Hello, I’m Hwang Minhyun.”

“Hyung do you know a Kang Daniel?” It was Jinyoung.

“Daniel? Yes! I know him. He’s a friend of mine…”

It’s as if stars started to appear in Jihoon’s eyes. He finally found a person who knows Daniel. He’s gotta treat Jinyoung later for this.

“…but I haven’t seen him all day too. And by the looks of it, I don’t think he went to school today. He’s in one of my classes but I didn’t see him there either...”

 _Well, so much for being thankful…_ Jihoon thinks and lowers his head.

“…but I have an idea of where he might be. One of our friends is having their drinks tonight and Daniel loves drinking so I’m thinking he might be with them. I can give you the address if you want?”

_It’s better than nothing._

“Y-yes, please.”

“Wait…”

Hwang Minhyun brought a piece of paper and started writing the address of the place.

“Here…”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I-I should get going. Jinyoung, thank you.”

“No problem Jihoon hyung.”

Jihoon bowed in farewell and walks off.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel slept in and decided not to attend classes today. You can say he’s moping but he really misses Jihoon. His beautiful eyes, the sound of his voice and his lips as he recalls the night he accidentally kissed Park Jihoon in front of their house. Daniel shakes his head off to get rid of those thoughts in his head.

_“Don’t let Jihoon go…don’t make the same mistake I did.”_

Seongwu’s words echoed in his head.

“But how hyung? I don’t even know if he really likes me the same way like you told me?” Daniel talks to himself.

Then his phone rang distracting him from his contemplation.

“Hello?”

_“Daniel?”_

“Yes, Minhyun hyung?”

_“Where are you?”_

“I’m at home, why?”

_“Really? Shit. Well, stop whatever you’re doing right now.”_

“What? Why?”

_“There’s this kid looking for you in school earlier?”_

“Me?”

_Don’t tell me…_

_“Yeah I think his name is Park Jihoon?”_

_Jihoon? He’s looking for me?_

_“And I thought you’re having a drink with Sungwoon hyung at that tent you usually go to but Sungwoon hyung is at home and I kind of tell that kid to look for you there?”_

“What?”

_“I know, I’m so stupid. I should’ve just given him your number haha! But anyways, just go to that tent he might still be in there.”_

Daniel did not even say his goodbye to the older and hang up. He grabbed his jacket and rushed outside.

_Jihoon can’t handle his alcohol what if someone…no!_

Even the thought alone makes Daniel nervous so he ran as fast as he can to reach the place.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel reached the tent Minhyun was talking about. Luckily there weren’t a lot of people. Maybe it’s because it’s still early. He went and greeted the lady that owns the place.

“Ahjumma, have you seen a boy; looks younger than me, shorter and…cute?”

“That was a nice description but yeah, the boy on that table looks young.” The lady points at a table.

He saw Jihoon’s back and he knew it was him. He was wearing the pink hoodie Daniel gave him. Before he went to the table…

“Ahjumma, has he already ordered a drink? How much did he have?”

“That’s his first bottle, I think. He ordered a lot of side dishes though. He must be hungry, poor thing.”

Daniel chuckled and thinks that’s Jihoon alright. But a whole bottle should be enough for him. If he drinks more, he’s gonna pass out. He takes in a deep breath…

_This is it Daniel. Whatever he tells you, just take it and forgive each other. Move on with your lives. This is the closure you wanted._

He exhaled and started taking his steps towards the younger.

“Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon must’ve been startled by his voice that his shoulder shot up. He looks back and Daniel finally sees his face. Oh how Daniel misses those eyes, he wanted to cup his face and tell him how much he missed him but he had to hold back.

“D-Daniel hyung?”

“Stupid. Why are you drinking alone? Do you know what happened the last night you had alcohol.”

“I didn’t. I couldn’t remember…”

“Exactly! What will happen if I didn’t find you here? You might wake up on the streets without anything.” Daniel raised his voice.

“I’m sorry…” Jihoon said but is looking at Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel sighs and looks back at Jihoon. A weird shape started to form on Jihoon’s lips and tears pooling up in his eyes.

“Hey wait are you…”

“I’m sorry, Daniel hyung!” Jihoon cried aloud.

“Hey, stop—“ Daniel said then looks around.

There weren’t many people in the tent but a few of them started giving them the looks. Jihoon was bawling and it’s kind of embarrassing.

“Damn it, keep it down Jihoon! Are you already drunk? You haven’t even finished a bottle.”

“Hyung I’m sorry! I really am!” Jihoon said aloud.

People started whispering at each other and the owner comes out from behind to check what’s happening.

Daniel faked smiled to her and brought his wallet out to pay whatever Jihoon had. He swear he wants to hide from embarassment.

“Okay, okay. Just keep it down. We’ll talk outside. Not here, okay?” Daniel tried to hush Jihoon and pulls him up from his seat.

“Really? You’ll talk to me?” Jihoon says, still sobbing.

“Yes. Stop crying hmm?”

Jihoon nods and stood up. He bowed down to the other customer of the tent and to the owner.

“I’m sorry for making noise. Ahjumma, thank you for the food! I ate them well.”

“Shhh~ let’s go Jihoon.” Daniel hissed at the younger and pulls him outside.

 

 

 

 

Daniel pulls Jihoon by the hand as he walks him back to his home. He stopped when he felt Jihoon was pulling back.

“Why? Are you dizzy?”

Jihoon only nods, eyes hazy. Daniel gets down on his back.

“Get on my back.”

And Jihoon does. He wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck and his legs were caught by the older’s hands.

“Aigoo~” Daniel heaves as he stood up with Park Jihoon on his back.

“You’re really a handful, aren’t you?”

Daniel walks in silence thinking that Jihoon might’ve already fallen asleep on his back but then he felt the younger’s breath on his neck making his hair stood up.

“Hmmm hyung you smell so good. I miss this.”

“Jihoon stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Park Jihoon I swear I’ll drop you down right here if you don’t stop doing that.”

“Fine, I was just teasing you.”

“Have you sobered up?”

“No. You’ll have me walk if I say yes.”

“Hey!”

“Hyung I’m sorry…”

Daniel was shock at the sudden tone of Jihoon’s voice.

“S-sorry f-for w-what?”

“I don’t know. For everything? For what I did to Seongwu hyung and to you?”

Daniel thinks it might just be Jihoon drunk talking so he lets the younger continue.

“I regret everything. I’m so stupid for hurting Seongwu hyung and you…”

“…I was so angry at him that I couldn’t think of anything but my revenge for him but then there was you, hyung.”

Daniel kept walking. He listens to every word Jihoon is saying right now.

“I couldn’t remember anything from our first night but somehow I kind of wish I did.”

Daniel blushed at Jihoon’s words recalling their first night.

“J-Jihoon what are you talking about?”

“Heh, what I want to say is you’ve been stuck on my mind after that and I didn’t realize it until we met again…”

Daniel gulped. Wishing that all of this is not just Jihoon talking nonsense because he’s drunk.

“I like you, Daniel hyung.”

Daniel felt his heart stopped to beat for a second.

_H-he likes me? Is this real?_

“That’s what I’ve been wanting to say ever since. But I was an idiot. I couldn’t say it because of Seongwu hyung. I tried to settle things with him so I can say that I like you but I failed so miserably, hurting you, all of us.”

“Jihoon I…that’s…”

Daniel doesn’t know what to say. Hearing those words from Jihoon is still surreal. He was expecting a rejection but here he is, getting a confession instead. But part of him tells him not to still get his hopes up. Jihoon is under the influence of alcohol and might not know what he’s talking about.

“Hyung I said I like you! Why aren’t you answering me? Do you hate me?”

“Jihoon you’re drunk…”

“I’m not, I swear. Wait—“

“What?

“Is this the way to our house?”

“Uhh yes? I was taking you home?”

“Nooooo!” Jihoon said and started shaking his body on Daniel’s back.

“What is it now?”

“I don’t want to go home! I want to be with hyung!”

_What?_

“Take me somewhere else! I don’t want to go home!”

“Okay! Okay! Just stop moving! Just so you know, you are heavy.”

Daniel might’ve said that but he also wanted to stay like this. Jihoon and him together.

 

 

 

 

 

He thought of sneaking him back to their house when he feels that Jihoon is falling asleep so he wouldn’t know but the younger makes a scene every time he goes to the direction of their apartment. He had no choice but to take him to their own house then, hoping Seongwu won’t mind.

Slowly, he placed Jihoon on his bed and tucked him under the blankets. He was about to go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water in case the younger needs it but Jihoon grabbed his wrist.

“Hyung where are you going? Don’t leave me.”

“Seriously? Why are you still awake? I’m just getting water.”

“No. Just stay here please?”

“Jihoon…”

The grip on his wrist tightens as he tried to resist the younger’s words then he decided to give up. He sits back on the bed beside Jihoon.

“…why are you so hard to deal with when you’re drunk huh?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was just kidding.”

“No, hyung really. I’m sorry.”

“Jihoon you’ve said that today like 10 times.”

“But you’re still mad and I won’t stop saying it until you’re not angry anymore.”

_He’s so cute. If I don’t have my self control in check, really…_

“Jihoon…I’m not mad. Well at first I was but that was because of what you did to Seongwu hyung.”

“I know. I talked to him about it because I really feel so stupid.”

“Oh you two did?”

“Yeah…he told me to fix things with you or he’s gonna ask me for ice cream everyday to forgive me.”

“That scam of a hyung, really.” Daniel said and chuckled.

“But if you’re not mad then why are you avoiding me?” Jihoon continued.

Daniel knows Jihoon is drunk and might not remember everything he will saw now but hearing how worried the younger was, he doesn’t care anymore. He wants Jihoon to know how much he wants him by his side. Always.

“I was scared.”

Jihoon returns a confused look and raised his eyebrows asking.

“I was scared when I heard about your plan with Seongwu hyung. What if being with me was part of it and you really didn’t like me?”

Shocked at Daniel’s words, Jihoon sits back and looks at the older.

“Hyung no! That’s not it! It’s not anything like that. I told you I like you. I wish I could’ve told you sooner. That’s why I’m telling you I’m sorry.”

If he’s to be honest, Daniel doesn’t care anymore. Seeing how beautiful Jihoon looks right now, telling him that he likes him, how he wants to be with him, that’s the only thing that matters.

He cupped Jihoon’s face with one hand and looked him in the eyes.

“That’s why…I’m not scared now. I’m not letting you go Park Jihoon.”

He goes in slowly without breaking eye contact. He saw Jihoon closed his eyes and he finally plants a kiss on the younger’s lips. Daniel longed for this; Jihoon’s lips on his. They’d already done this on their first meeting and in front of his house but it feels like it’s the first time.

Daniel’s hands travel on the back of Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon responded by nibbling Daniel’s lips. But as much as Daniel would love to continue, there’s still the fact that Jihoon is drunk. They may have cleared their feelings for each other but he doesn’t want this to be one of those moments that the younger will just forget the next morning because of the alcohol. He puts his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders and pushed him lightly breaking the intimate kiss.

“Hyung?”

“Jihoon, you’re drunk. Let’s not do this hmm? Just rest for now. I won’t go anywhere.”

“I’m not drunk hyung!”

_So cute._

“That’s what drunk people say. Let’s talk tomorrow hmm? I want to make sure if we do this, you’ll remember it.” Daniel said and chuckled.

“No! I’m really not! I still remember what happened earlier; you went to pick up me outside then you gave me a piggyback. I told you I like you and I don’t want to go home…”

Daniel finds it too cute when Jihoon is rambling so he did what he had to do. He gave Jihoon a quick peck on the lips to stop him.

“It’s okay, Jihoon. I can wait. I’ll wait. Let’s not rush things, okay?”

“But I want this. I want you, hyung.”

Daniel blushed at Jihoon’s confession. It may be the alcohol that made Jihoon became bold with his words but Daniel is slightly turned on. He wants this too. He wants Jihoon too but he still hesitates.

Jihoon approaches Daniel’s face and said…

“If I don’t remember tomorrow, you’ll just have to make me remember don’t you think hyung?”

_I’m going crazy._

“A-are you sure?”

Jihoon smiled and nods. He gave Daniel’s lips another peck and with that, Daniel has come to a decision. He pushed Jihoon down so he’s lying on his back continued kissing the younger.

Jihoon snakes his arms around Daniel’s neck as they opened each other’s caves with their tongues. This time, he’s taking each second that he’s inside Jihoon’s mouth, exploring.

Daniel distanced himself to catch his breath and caught a sight of how beautiful Park Jihoon is under him. Wet lips and eyes full of lust asking for more.

“You’re really beautiful, Jihoon-ah.”

“Hyung, make me remember how it feels during our first night.”

Daniel felt the heat rush on his cheeks and he swears he’s melting with Jihoon’s voice right now. He didn’t have words to respond so he goes back to attach his lips to the younger’s.

As the heated kiss continues, Daniel’s hand started to go lower caressing Jihoon’s body. He goes in under the younger’s shirt and felt his skin. It’s so soft and smooth just like how he remembers it the last time.

He slides his hand upward to Jihoon’s right chest and the younger couldn’t help but moan at the touch. Daniel moves his other hand to lift the left side of the shirt making Jihoon’s torso exposed as they make out. He raised the cloth up only until above Jihoon’s chest.

His lips now go down to taste every part of Jihoon’s exposed white milky body in which made the younger moan again.

“Mmm hyung…”

That made Daniel aggressive and hot so he takes off his own shirt and palms Jihoon’s hardened length under his pants. Jihoon winced at the action and grabbed Daniel’s hand but didn’t take them away.

“Hyung wait…”

Daniel stopped and looks at Jihoon, confused.

“I’ll do it.”

“W-what do you mean?”

He pulls Daniel down and pushed him to the side making him lie on his back. Jihoon immediately sits on top of Daniel and started unbuckling the belt of the older.

“J-Jihoon what...”

“Shush Kang Daniel.”

Surprisingly, Daniel found himself pressing his lips together and obeyed Jihoon’s words.

“I still have a lot to do make it up to you. Let me do this.”

“O-okay…”

Jihoon smiled and Daniel swears he felt his face reddened, again.

Jihoon then goes down to kiss Daniel’s chest going down to his stomach while trying to unbutton and unzip the other’s pants. Once done, he yanks it down leaving only Daniel’s underwear with the shaping of his bulge.

The younger goes down further and kissed the clothed member and sets his eyes back on Daniel. He was breathtakingly beautiful, Daniel thinks. Then he noticed Jihoon’s other hand was behind him working its way on his own bottom.

_Is he doing…_

“J-Jihoon-ah. Where did you learn that?”

“This? Eyy hyung~ I’m a grown man with needs. I watched it on the internet.”

_Fuck, okay that turned me on. Jihoon watching porn, and making himself feel good on his own. Wow…_

Daniel felt his member throbbed by the thought and with Jihoon’s one hand on it, the younger must’ve felt it and somehow he felt embarrassed. The younger only smiled back at him and continued kissing the length under the cloth and his other hand working on his back.

“Jihoon…” Daniel called when he wanted to ask if Jihoon can just remove his underwear.

“So needy, hyung.” As if getting the message, Jihoon pulls the underwear down revealing the Daniel’s glory.

He grabs it in one hand and started rubbing up and down not tearing his gaze away from the older. He then goes to put the shaft in his mouth and Daniel felt his soul left his body. Jihoon’s mouth is so warm and tight.

“Fuck, Jihoon.”

With those words, Jihoon started to suck the member. Up and down his head goes. Daniel was closing his eyes because it feels so good but when he opens them back up, he saw Jihoon’s behind is half exposed and he thought right; Jihoon was inserting a finger back there since earlier.

_Damn it, he looks so hot and sexy in that position._

Jihoon must’ve seen where Daniel is looking. Their eyes met and the younger removes his mouth from his member and he almost got angry at Jihoon for doing that.

Jihoon then finally removes his pants and climbs up at Daniel’s body again. He grabbed the older’s length and placed is in front of his entrance.

“Jihoon wait…” He tried to call but Jihoon pushed himself down making the head enter his cave.

“Aaahh!! Hyuung! It’s so big!”

“Fuck Jihoon.”

As it fully entered Jihoon, they both catch their breaths. Steadying each other in their position. But Jihoon seemed impatient as he starts going up and down on Daniel’s slowly.

Daniel still couldn’t believe what he’s seeing; Jihoon on top of him, shirt lifted up above his chest and riding him. He promises himself that he’ll never let anyone else see Jihoon like this. He will be his and his only.

As he watched Jihoon rides him, his hand went to palm the younger’s member and started rubbing. He’d never miss this chance to let Jihoon feel good both in the back and front.

“Aah hyung that’s…”

“It’s okay Jihoon…”

Jihoon went down to kiss Daniel but the older took the chance and started thrusting on the younger while on top of him.

“Aahh hyung~” Jihoon cries.

“Shit Jihoon.”

Daniel matched the pace of his thrust to the movement of his hands on Jihoon’s manhood as he felt his climax nearing.

“Hyung I’m…”

“Let’s go together Jihoonie.”

A few more rubbing and Jihoon came on their stomach, releasing sticky white substance on their skin. Daniel pulls out as he release his own just right on time. Jihoon plops to Daniel’s side as they both catch their breaths.

“Hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I have to stop liking you?”

_What?_

“Jihoon wait…what…” Daniel stutters, dumbfounded.

“Because I’m starting to love you.”

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief thinking it was real.

“I almost thought you meant that!”

Jihoon chuckled and pecks Daniel’s cheek.

“But yeah, let’s start doing that together.” He continued.

“I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too Park Jihoon.”

 

 

 

 

********  
**EXTRA SCENE**

 

 

 

 

Seongwu was walking home when he felt his phone vibrates.

 **Hwang Dummy** it says on the phone screen.

“Yo stupid what’s up?”

_“Am I really the stupid one?”_

“Between you and me, I think that’s obvious.”

_“Wow! I never thought I’d hear that from you.”_

“You should be used to it by now don’t you think?”

_“Uhmm whatever. I called to make sure you’re not gonna have the shock of your life but if you’re gonna call me names then suit yourself.”_

“Shock of my life? What do you mean?”

_“Now he’s asking. Didn’t you just call me stupid?”_

“Fine, okay! You’re not stupid. The great Hwang Minhyun has graced me his presence. Now, talk!”

_“That’s better. So I had this kid at school earlier looking for Daniel. Park Jihoon was it?”_

“Jihoon? He was looking for Daniel?”

_“Yeah and apparently he found him at the tent you guys frequent to when you drink.”_

“Okay…so…what does it have to do with me?”

_“I went over and asked the owner just in case they miss each other and I saw them walking back at your house. I meant yours and Daniel.”_

“Again, what does it have to do with me?”

_“Huh I can’t believe you’re still calling me the stupid one between us. They might be fucking! How slow can you get, Ong Seongwu?!”_

“W-what?!”

_“Yeah so whatever. That’s why I called so it’s now on you. Live action porn might be your thing.”_

“W-wait Minhyun-ah.”

_“What now?”_

“Can I go over to your place for tonight?”

_“After calling me stupid, what makes you think I’ll say yes?”_

“Then I’ll ask Jisung hyung or Sungwoon hyung.”

_“Go ahead then.”_

_He’s really getting in to my nerves._

“Okay! Fine! Please my oh-so-perfect friend, the handsome Hwang Minhyun. Can I go over to your place for tonight?”

And there’s silence on the other line.

“Hey? Did you hang up on me?”

“N-no! I’m still here. I d-dropped my phone but yeah just come here.”

“You’re really a hard to please one, aren’t you? See you later.”

_“Yeah see you later.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this almost came out as 8k words HAHAHA! (I smell OngHwang)
> 
> I've said on the notes at the beginning but huge thank you for everyone who got until here. To everyone who left cute comments I'm sending y'all kisses. Chuuu~
> 
> And as promised I'm dropping my @ here but just a reminder though that this is my personal account. I really don't have time to manage multiple accounts(and my life) so I'm not asking you to follow me but if you do, please remember that I tweet the most nonsensical stuff all the time so if you don't like seeing that on your tl you can just ignore this part HAHA but my DMs are always open :)
> 
> holler at me @ratedrog on twt
> 
> See you on my next work~~


End file.
